Mother Knows Best
by Mecha74
Summary: My own take on what Eve got up to after rising from Purgatory, through her supposed death in 'Mommy Dearest' and afterward. Story is part of my 'Child Of Fate' fic universe. Will eventually cross over with Buffy/Angel, Dark Shadows(the new movie), Let Me In, Godzilla(heisei version), Cabin In The Woods, Thor(film not comic) and countless monster movies both old and new.
1. Mother's Day

Author's note: Gonna warn you now folks, if you haven't read my story 'Child Of Fate' parts of this will confuse you and make no sense at all. You have been warned.

Story takes place shortly after Eve's rise from Purgatory in the Supernatural season six episode #12 'Like A Virgin'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

MOTHER'S DAY

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

London, England

At the founding site of the new Watchers Council, built where the old one once stood, Rupert Giles was in the middle of a class educating a group of slayers about some recent discoveries that the council had made. Giles now officiated in the position that was once held by Quentin Travers, but this new council operated very differently from the old one. The slayers were no longer viewed as tools or regarded in a manner that held no respect for their safety or worth as people. Now they were friends and allies, and both Giles and Buffy spearheaded this new movement.

As for the class…

"What in God's name is that?" One of the girls asked.

"This…" Giles began to say as he turned and pointed to a fossil upon his desk, "Is a vampire skull."

"Vampire skull?" One girl responded as everyone in the room exchanged confused looks.

"That can't be, vampires turn to ash when they die." Another slayer suggested.

"For the longest time, that's what we thought as well with few exceptions, but it would seem that we have discovered something rather unique here."

"How?" A fourth spoke up.

"The fossil you are looking at is of a different species of vampire, one that we have only recently discovered."

"So it's a new breed?" A fifth asked.

"No, carbon dating of this particular skull suggests an age of nearly four hundred thousand years old." Giles confessed as the slayers began to mutter in a conglomeration of shocked gasps.

"That's even older than the Turok-Han, how is that even possible?" Yet another questioned.

"We think because they are far fewer in number."

"That even predates the old ones, were these vampires another creation of the first evil?" A slayer of Scottish decent asked.

"We're not sure as of yet."

"So we have a third group of vampires that's older than any other and doesn't turn to dust when they die, what else have you learned?" A Spanish girl queried.

Giles' answer to that question was to nonchalantly pick the skull up and walk over to a nearby window where sunlight was pouring through. As the sunshine cascaded upon it…nothing happened. A mixed chorus of voices began speaking all at once as Giles cleared his throat to silence them.

"Why is that skull not ash?" A Japanese slayer asked curiously.

"Because it is impervious to sunlight as we suspect these vampires were as well."

"A vampire that is immune to sunlight? That's impossible…isn't it?" An Australian slayer stated.

"That's what we once thought, but I have Intel that helps to confirm our findings. A few months ago a group of hunters managed to capture what they called the 'alpha vampire'. They had reason to believe that this vampire is the first vampire that ever existed and is well over five hundred thousand years old. It possessed strength and resistance to pain unlike any vampire ever recorded in history and was impervious to sunlight, stakes and holy water. This also means that they are capable of blending in to human society almost flawlessly. There may have been times when any one of us were sitting right next to one of them or passed them on the sidewalk and never even knew it."

"Hunters? Seriously?" A voice called from the back.

"I take it you have a problem with this Kennedy?" Giles replied.

"Um yeah, they're hunters."

"Your point being?"

"Second rate redneck blue collar monster stalkers who operate under the delusion that they're actually good at what they do."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know. We're the slayers, not them. Some emasculated chauvinist jackass a long time ago probably couldn't cope with that fact and decided to create a league of monster hunters all his own."

"You do realize that there are female hunters as well, correct?"

"Doesn't matter, we're chosen, they're not. We have the training and the skills, we have the slayer abilities. This fight isn't meant for mere mortals."

"I see, have you shared this opinion with Principal Wood or Xander perhaps?"

"They are exceptions, not the rule."

"Does that include me also?"

"Again, it's different. You're a watcher."

"Have you ever actually met a hunter?"

"I don't need to, I know all that I need to know."

"Well then, allow me to enlighten you and tell you what you DON'T know." Giles said as he walked directly up to Kennedy's desk and stared her down, "Back in 1972, a young inexperienced warlock that was Hell bent for leather and seriously full of himself made the mistake of angering a pack of wraiths. He was facing his own death when a hunter named Samuel Campbell came to his rescue. With skill unheard of, this MERE mortal hacked and blasted his way through a dozen of them before the rest went into retreat. He displayed ability that I have not seen exceeded with the exception of Buffy herself."

"How would you know that?" One of the other slayers asked.

"Because that foolhardy warlock, was me. And as for you Kennedy, if you ever did have the opportunity to meet and know great hunters like Samuel Campbell or Daniel Elkins, you would know better than to judge them. More so, the lives of these hunters are forged through pain and loss. Loved ones murdered by the very things that they hunt, which is what brings many of them into the fold for the first time. I can assure you that they couldn't care less about YOUR delusions involving a battle of the sexes or jealousy of slayers. And no one in this classroom will EVER speak ill of them as long as I am your teacher. I trust I have made myself clear?"

Kennedy said nothing in response and merely hung her head.

"Mr. Giles." Another slayer started to speak raising their hand.

"Yes, Bianca?"

"So if the old ones created the vampires that we know, and the first evil created the Turok-Hans, what made these vampires?"

"We do not have the answer to that as of yet, but I assure you we are working hard to find it."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in central Nebraska, on a seldom traveled stretch of rural backroad.

"And so we dedicate this new Roadhouse to the memory of Ellen Harvelle, may it serve as a refuge and way station for hunters like us all across the country as the old one once did. God knows there aren't many of us left anymore, so now more than ever we need to keep in touch and stick together, so that we can keep fighting the good fight, hunting all of the terrible things that victimize unsuspecting innocents." A hunter named Jake Reilly proclaimed as he spoke to a group of gathered hunters who like himself were present to celebrate the inaugural opening of this new roadhouse, built where the old one once stood years ago before it had been destroyed by demons. The hunters present then walked inside clapping as Jake swung the front doors open for them to enter.

The original Harvelle's Roadhouse had been owned by Bill Harvelle, and later operated by his wife Ellen Harvelle and her daughter, Jo Harvelle, and was a safe haven for hunters of all varieties.

All of this had been made possible by a hunter named Trevor Blassey, a tech wizard who hacked his way into several Swiss bank accounts in order to finance the building of this new establishment. It was nothing new for him, he had been doing it for years, using his ill gotten gains to help him as a hunter. He had been a former MIT grad with a master's degree and an I.Q. of one hundred and forty five. He had a bright future ahead of him…that is until a Ghoul drained and killed his girlfriend. That's when everything changed. It was ironic, as a hunter he had saved countless lives and killed many a demon and monster, but if he was ever apprehended by authorities for his activities he would be facing a life sentence in prison.

Other hunters that were on hand for this grand opening as it were included Abe Jefferson, Tamara Chikezie, Creedy Van Ness and Shaine Mackey just to name a few. There were others who couldn't make it of course, because they were busy working cases, or in other instances because those gathered weren't even sure if they were still alive. Others meanwhile were not welcome, like Sam and Dean Winchester. They were considered pariahs by other hunters for having inadvertently started the apocalypse and for needlessly getting both Ellen and Jo Harvelle killed while trying to take out Lucifer. Two hunters who actually tracked down and killed Sam and Dean for those very reasons were actually in attendance as well, Walt Lenarson and Roy Griend, granted however, the Winchesters were sent back to Earth from Heaven by the angel Joshua soon after.

"To the new Roadhouse!" Jake toasted as he a raised a glass of bourbon high along with several others who lifted up their libation of choice.

But suddenly from the main entrance came a slowly and steady clapping as the hunters turned to see who was behind them. Standing there was a young girl who looked to be barely out of her early twenties, she had long brunette hair and was wearing nothing but a white knee length nightgown it seemed.

"That was a very touching speech you gave outside, considering that it was dedicated to the slaughter of my children." Eve spoke as she stopped clapping, "You call my children monsters, but in the end you are the true monsters. You hunt and kill my progeny simply for following their true natures, natures that you choose to deem as evil. Is the lion evil because it hunts the gazelle? Is the hawk evil because it feeds upon a field mouse? You call yourselves hunters, but in the end you are merely the prey. Why can you not accept the role that is destined for you? God would not have made you so weak otherwise."

Some of the hunters eyed her lustfully while others were simply confused, it was Jake however who eventually responded to her as she slowly walked towards them.

"Um, Ma'am, can we help you, are you alright?"

"I am fine, better than fine actually…but you shall not be."

One hunter however, undaunted by her threat and just plain horny sauntered up next to her and slipped his left arm around her shoulders.

"Hey baby, wanna party?" He asked as he reached up with his right hand and cupped one of her breasts.

Eve smiled at him as she slowly reached her left hand down to fondle his crotch as he let out an audible moan. That moan however quickly turned into a blood curdling scream as she crushed his testicles in her hand. As he fell to his knees she heaved back and ripped the front of his face clean off with one swipe of her right hand.

Though the other hunters had no idea what they were dealing with, they had seen enough to know that whatever it was clearly wasn't human as they proceeded to draw their weapons. All manner of gunfire pelted her body from hand guns to shotguns, but they had no affect on her as she began to tear all of them apart limb from limb. Other hunters who came at her with knives and machetes watched in horror as their blades broke uselessly against her skin before they met their end. Soon only Jake remained as he watched frozen in horror. In an instant she was upon him as she raced across the bar and lifted him up by his throat with her right hand.

"Wha-what…are you?" He choked through her death grip as he struggled futilely.

"The mother of all of them…and the end of all of you." Eve said as she crushed his neck to the size of a drinking straw, he never even had a chance to scream.

She then threw his lifeless body into the liquor display behind the bar shattering and spilling several bottles. She followed this up by lighting a single match and tossing it through the air. As Eve walked out the formerly new Roadhouse burned to the ground behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks later.

Outside a warehouse somewhere in Detroit Michigan a troop of slayers led by Rona were preparing for a special mission, armed with a varied array of swords, crossbows, spears and more.

"What are we hunting again?" One of the slayers asked walking up alongside Rona.

"Batmen."

"Batman? We're hunting batman?"

"No, batMEN."

"How about we just call them bat people?"

"Fine."

"So what do they look like again?"

"Did you even bother reading the dossier?"

"I'm allergic to dossiers, just like I used to be allergic to homework back in high school."

Rona let out an aggravated sigh before replying.

"They're humanoid with a face that kinda looks like something from the old wolfman movies but with bigger ears and more pronounced canines. And they feed on blood just like vampires. We have reason to believe that a nest of them are holled up in this warehouse where they sleep during the day and go out to feed on unsuspecting people at night."

"Ah, that's why we're coming here during the day."

"Right, they're not as strong during the day and are in a disoriented state, should be a clean sweep for us." Rona said as she signaled for the others to follow her in.

But when they went in they found no trace of their quarry.

"Uh, where are they?" One of the other slayers asked.

"I don't know, our Intel told us they were here, they should be hanging from those rafters, but they're not?" Rona confessed.

"Do they move around during the day?"

"Not usually?"

"So where'd they go?"

"I sent them away." A voice suddenly said as Eve stepped out of the shadows.

"Excuse me?" Rona asked, not sure if she had heard the unfamiliar woman correctly.

"I said, I sent them away." Eve repeated.

"Ooookkkaaayyyy, and just who in the Hell are you may I ask?"

"My name is Eve, the mother of all monsters. And you and your kind will harm my children no longer."

For the last few years the numbers of Eve's monster progeny had been dwindling at an alarming rate. The primary cause of this had been the magic spell cast upon the hellmouth in Sunnydale California ten years ago. The spell in question had taken every potential slayer on Earth and transformed them into full slayers, it was as if they had all been chosen at once. Now there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of them when at one time there had only been a couple.

Many races of monsters had been wiped out completely, gone the way of the dodo, and many others were on the endangered species list thanks to their efforts.

Eve would not stand for this, and she fully intended to do something about it.

Rona meanwhile had no idea who this was, but her outward appearance suggested nothing threatening.

"Uh, Miss, er Eve. I think that it would be best for you to leave." Rona advised.

"I shall do no such thing. Not until I am holding your spines in my hands." Eve threatened.

"Lady, you are wacked. Janine, would you escort this woman off the premises." Rona ordered as the slayer in question walked up to Eve and got a firm grip on her right arm…but she couldn't move her.

"Having problems are we? Here…" Eve began to say as she reached out and grabbed the slayer's arm, "…let me try." She finished as with a savage jerk she not only threw the girl across the room, but ripped her arm clean out of her socket as she did so.

The slayer soared until she collided headfirst with the far wall of the warehouse knocking her unconscious when she hit. Rona and the others looked on in disbelief as they took defensive stances.

"What the Hell are you?" Rona demanded.

"I…am the beginning of your end." Eve answered with a chilling certainty.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, back at the HQ in London Willow had informed Buffy that they had lost contact with Rona's group.

"Still nothing Willow?." Buffy asked for umpteenth time.

"Sorry Buff, my attempts to form a telepathic link is getting zilch."

"I think an investigation is in order." Giles suggested.

"Go in and find out what happened to them, I agree, and I'll bring a double squad with me just to be on the safe side." Buffy concurred.

In short order Buffy and her group were armed for bear and ready to go as Willow began a mass teleportation spell to send them to Rona's previous location.

The powerful wiccan uttered the needed chants right before spreading a mist of magical dust across the entire group.

"Discede." She then spoke, which was Latin for "be gone".

With that they vanished and once in the mystical ether Willow's eyes went white as she controlled their pathway. A few seconds later Buffy and the others arrived outside the warehouse in Michigan.

It was quiet…too quiet.

"We're going in. Stay sharp and keep it tight." Buffy ordered as they proceeded inside.

But they were not prepared for what they found when they entered.

What they saw looked like the aftermath of a grisly car wreck, with bodies mangled, mutilated and dismembered beyond recognition. Someone's intestines were strewn clear across the room while the body parts and internal organs of others were scattered from one corner of the warehouse to the other. The walls themselves were drenched in blood.

Many of the slayers with Buffy recoiled in horror at the sight, one of them staggered off to one side and vomited onto the floor.

"Oh…my…God." Another managed to mutter.

"B-Buffy, what happened here?" Yet another stuttered, but Buffy herself was in a state of shock at what she was witnessing.

"I happened." Eve's voice rang out from behind them as they all spun around to see her standing there.

"You happened? You did this? What in the Hell are you?" Buffy demanded angrily.

"Like I told your friend before I ripped her in half, I…am the mother of all."

Though she looked human, Buffy could somehow sense something about her, something that told her that she possessed great power. Having been the slayer longer than any of the others, her supernatural senses were more acute. One of the other slayers however bum rushed Eve, one of the slayers she had killed was a close personal friend, and she wanted vengeance.

"Alice wait!" Buffy called after her, but she had no intention of listening as she charged forward with a battle axe in hand.

With a mighty swing the axe slammed into the side of Eve's head...and shattered uselessly. A split second later Eve's right fist gored through the slayer's skull sending bone fragments, brain bits and blood splattering all over the others as they flinched. Eve held her there for a few moments before yanking her arm back out letting the dead slayer drop to the floor.

"Next?" Eve asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Buffy asked looking back and forth between Alice's body and Eve in disbelief, "Just what kind of monster are you?"

"I am their creator, and you and your slayer army have been running roughshod and slaughtering my children for far too long. It ends now."

Buffy wasn't sure if this thing was what it said it was, but she knew enough to know that it was a powerful enemy, with strength that obviously matched beings like Glory and Caleb if not outright surpassing them. Despite this, every impulse in Buffy's body was screaming at her to call the slayers to arms and dog pile this…thing, but challenging an adversary they knew nothing about that succeeded in gutting a group of slayers without a game plan wasn't smart. Buffy decided that a strategic retreat was in order. She was about to give the order when Eve suddenly bolted forward backhanding Buffy clear across the warehouse and through one of its walls leading back outside.

That was when the others attacked.

The first girl to reach Eve had her head punched clean off of her body, the second was disemboweled, a third was folded backwards like an accordion while a forth had her intestines ripped out through her mouth when Eve shoved her hand down her throat. Two dozen slayers attempted to converge on Eve's position with varying degrees of skill. But their powers as slayers were insignificant compared to Eve's primordial fury. Blades of various kinds and even some artillery found their mark on Eve's body but bounced off harmlessly as she picked them off one by one. They tried to overpower her as they slammed into her from all sides. Normally this would prove quite effective, considering that a slayer's strength ranged anywhere from five to ten tons depending. But Eve's raw brute force which pushed upwards of a hundred tons was practically unstoppable. By the time that Buffy shook off the cobwebs and stepped back into the warehouse the others were already dead.

But she would be damned if she was going to let that stop her.

Eve turned from killing the last slayer of the troop to see Buffy twirling through the air towards her with the scythe in hand. While wielding the scythe Buffy's strength was increased and it was obvious considering the force of the blows she was hitting Eve with. The mother of all was knocked back and forth as the scythe slammed into her skull again and again, but she refused to fall. On one swing Eve caught the scythe in her hand and gave Buffy a heart punch that managed to fracture her rib cage as Buffy's breath caught in her throat. The strike also sent her flying back as she crashed into some crates reducing them to splinters. Buffy forced herself back up as she clutched at her chest, realizing that she was dealing with some serious damage.

Eve flew towards her as the slayer barely managed to dodge a right hand swing. Despite her injuries the veteran slayer fought on through the pain. Buffy countered with a simultaneous triple hit combo that began with a backhand into a backwards tornado kick and ended with her driving the scythe into the side of Eve's neck. It was a magnificent attack and one meant to decapitate Eve, had it been any other creature it would have. Buffy's jaw dropped as she looked at the spot on Eve's neck where the blade of the scythe had connected…it didn't even cut into her skin.

More so, Buffy's moment of hesitation would cost her. Eve smiled before clocking her with a roundhouse punch that broke her jaw as she flipped head over heels crashing into another skid of crates to the left. The slayer struggled to get back up, spitting out a combination of blood and teeth as she did so. Just then though Buffy caught a crippling punch to the gut that dropped her back down causing her to vomit copious amounts of blood. Eve then reached down and wrapped her right hand around Buffy's throat as she lifted her up off of the floor as she proceeded to choke the life out of her.

The truth was Eve could kill Buffy anytime that she wanted to, but it just so happened she was waiting for something.

Then almost as if on cue, a powerful fireball drilled into Eve staggering her back slightly as she looked over to her right.

"Let…her…go!" Willow commanded.

"As you wish." Eve said as she threw the slayer towards her.

Willow stopped her in mid air with a telekinesis spell, but this also left her open to attack from Eve who used her superspeed to fly across and clothesline Willow head over heels. She made sure to be careful to hit the wiccan with just enough force to knock her senseless rather than take her head clean off, she was no good to her dead…at least not yet. While still disoriented Eve grabbed hold of Willow's head and brought it up to her mouth as something foreign invaded her ear canal. The witch managed to let out a brief scream before it overtook her. Willow was now under the control of a creature that Dean Winchester had dubbed 'the khan worm'. The now possessed Willow slowly rose back up and turned to face Eve.

"You have your instructions do you not?" Eve asked.

"Yes." It answered using Willow's voice but a voice far darker and deeper in tempo.

"Does she possess the knowledge?"

"Yes."

"The do it." Eve ordered as the entranced wiccan walked over to where the scythe had fallen after Buffy had dropped it and picked it up in her hands.

"Wh-what have…you done to her?" Buffy coughed and gasped as she lie upon the floor.

"Simply making use of her unique talents." Eve answered as Willow began to recite words and chants in Latin while holding the scythe out in front of her.

But just then the sounds of energy crackling through the air signaled another teleportation spell. Eve looked over to see Kennedy with close to fifty slayers behind her. This time it was Giles with the help of the coven that had initiated this transportation.

"Take her down!" Kennedy shouted as they charged.

All it was though was more lambs to the slaughter. In the meantime not too far behind them the scythe in Willow's grasp was beginning to glow. When she finally finished whatever spell she was casting…something happened. The slayers suddenly stopped in their tracks as they began to clutch at their insides like they were nauseated. Eve smiled as she gazed upon them all.

"So tell me…how does it feel to be human again?" Eve asked with a knowing smile.

The slayers had all been de-powered, returned to their former states before the spell that Willow had first cast back in Sunnydale. But it wasn't just these slayers…it was all of them…all across the world. Buffy instantly knew what had took place, she could feel her connection to all of them suddenly die.

But before the rest of the girls in the room had a chance to really register what had happened to them, Eve tore through them all like a bull in a china shop as Buffy looked in horror.

Nearby though something else was happening as Willow suddenly dropped the scythe and let out a painful scream, but it wasn't Willow that was screaming, it was the khan worm inside of her. Willow's eyes blazed a bright white as the khan worm was forced out of her and burnt to a crisp as it fell out of her ear and onto the floor. It had taken her a few minutes, but Willow had eventually fought and regained control of her mind and body and incinerated the khan worm within her…but the damage had already been done.

That wasn't the worst of it though, Willow turned just in time to see Eve twist Kennedy's head a full three hundred and sixty degrees as the vertebrae in her neck shattered.

"Kennedy!" Willow screamed as Eve tossed her body aside like so much garbage.

Willow rushed over to where she lie, sobbing as she held her lifeless form in her arms.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not again, not again!" She cried as flashbacks of what happened to Tara flashed through her mind.

"Broke free did you? Too little too late I'm afraid." Eve taunted her.

But Willow's sorrow quickly turned to anger as she let Kennedy go and began to levitate off the floor, her eyes blazing once again as she started to recite a dark and powerful spell, the hand of Corsheth.

"I shall look upon my enemy. I shall look upon her and the dark place will have her soul. Corsheth! Take her!" Willow cursed as a powerful wave of energy flooded forth from both of her hands striking Eve dead on.

As it consumed her she vanished in a flash of bright light…but a few seconds later she suddenly returned.

"Nice try, that might have actually worked if it wasn't for the fact that Corsheth is one of my offspring." Eve told her, but Willow was undaunted.

"Excudo!" Willow spat as energy blasts began shooting from her palms as Eve walked towards her, but they had no effect.

"Baraqu!" Willow went on, this time firing black lightning from her hands.

This time at least she managed to knock Eve down but she got back up none the worse for wear. Again Willow recited the spell, this time holding the attack on her in a concentrated form as Eve tried to push against it. Slowly but surely she began to close the gap between them.

"Vis Zenobiae! Solvere!" Willow exclaimed as numerous crates began to fly and smash into Eve from all sides while she continued to pour on the lightning.

Realizing that it wasn't stopping her she employed a different tactic.

"Vincire!" She shouted as mystical energy binds suddenly appeared around Eve restraining her as well as holding her in place.

Willow then summoned her telekinesis as she outstretched her hands. An entire section of the warehouse ceiling then ripped free and came crashing down on top of Eve. For a few moments all was quiet but then Eve suddenly burst from the rubble breaking free of the magic binds as flying debris hit Willow knocking her down but not seriously injuring her. The angry spell caster then rose back up summoning her most terrible spell yet as Eve flew towards her.

"Anna mu amelnakru gig un dulum kalu es ud! Unto my enemy, pain and misery for all time!"

Suddenly Eve was consumed by a maelstrom of the darkest magic imaginable and not just any spell, it was the Sphere of the Infinite Agonies. Every pain receptor in her body lit up like a Christmas tree as she screamed in agony. Pain was an unfamiliar sensation for Eve, considering that she was practically unkillable.

Now Eve was angry.

Still being tormented by the sphere Eve flew forwards towards Willow.

"Adamanteus aer!" Willow declared as an energy barrier meant to protect her came up, but Eve smashed through it like it was nothing as she wrapped her hands around Willow's neck.

With a sharp twist Eve snapped her neck instantly. Once her lifeless form fell the spell she had cast ceased as Eve looked down at the dead human disdainfully.

"Willow!" Buffy cried.

Eve then walked over to where the scythe lay and scooped it up in her hands.

"I know what you're about to say, what was the point of all this? I call it hitting the reset button." Eve began, "I tolerated the existence of the slayer bloodline as long as there was just one or two of you at any given time, but that just wasn't good enough for you was it?"

"We were fighting the first evil! What were we supposed to do?" Buffy roared.

"Which never would have risen if your little wiccan friend hadn't tampered with the order of the universe with your last resurrection. All of this can be laid at your feet, but none of that matters now."

"Who are you to judge anyone?" Buffy shouted angrily.

"I was already ancient back when your prehistoric ancestors had not yet learned to walk upright on two legs. This world was mine long before it was yours. I do as I please because I have the power to. My children were facing extinction at your hands." Eve stated as she slowly began to walk towards Buffy.

The slayer fought to get to her feet, being pushed by a combination of anger and adrenaline. She could feel one of her broken ribs stabbing at her insides but she didn't care.

"I will…find a way…to kill you." Buffy swore vengefully as she took a wild swing at Eve.

But Eve caught her punch and started to crush her hand as she forced her down onto her knees.

"Will you now?" Eve began to taunt her, "You believe that you'll somehow rebound from this? That you and your friends will find a way to stop me perhaps. Yes, if perchance I did allow you the luxury of time you just might at that…but I have no intention of doing so." Eve went on as she suddenly slapped her other hand upon Buffy's forehead.

Instantly images began flooding her head of the Watchers Council in London. It was being besieged by dragons and was in flames. Simultaneously in Glasgow the witches coven was being beset upon by all manner of monster. The magic users were fighting back with their spell casting, but they were hopelessly outnumbered. By the time it was all said and done, no one was left alive.

"Do you see now how hopeless it all is? How pointless and futile your attempts to resist me truly are?" Eve said as she struck Buffy with an uppercut so fierce that she flew up into the ceiling hitting it hard and then coming back down as she plummeted to the floor in a heap.

Buffy had all the internal damage of a grade three concussion, but sadly her slayer stamina and endurance wouldn't allow her the painless luxury of unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry, was that too abrupt?" Eve spoke as she walked up to her prone form, "My apologies, I suppose I was supposed to waste my time monologuing like your previous 'big bads'. What can I say, I'm a no nonsense kind of girl. I should kill you, you deserve no less and much much worse. But that would make you a martyr, causing others to rally to your cause, and I have no time for such trifle nuisances. But if I can't kill you…" Eve began to say, reaching down and placing one hand around Buffy's neck and the other around one of her ankles as she lifted the slayer up over her head, "…I'll just have to break you instead." She finished as she brought her back down over her knee with crushing force.

Buffy screamed as she felt every vertebrae in her spine break. Eve then nonchalantly rolled her off of her knee and let her body roll limply across the floor. The slayer suddenly realized that she could feel or move anything from her neck down.

"Live with your misery and defeat for all time to come and serve as a cautionary tale for all who would dare to oppose me." Eve declared as she looked over at the scythe lying nearby.

Eve then walked over to it and scooped it up in her hands.

"This will make a handy souvenir." Eve said as she twirled it in her right hand before resting the weapon upon her shoulder.

She then turned, and left, satisfied with her endeavors as she exited the warehouse.

As for the slayer, her body would later be found by a wandering vagabond. In time she would heal, her superhuman body enabling her to recover from injuries that no mere mortal could. But it had not been merely her back that had been broken, but her spirit as well, whether or not it would recover...remained to be seen.


	2. Animal Instincts

Editor's note: Eve only makes a small appearance in this story, as this chapter is more about what affect she has on other monsters than anything else. Also, a big shout out to TorontoBatFan, who took care of the background info for what the Collins family has been up to in the forty years since the events of the Dark Shadows film. Thanks a bunch, you are the best! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

ANIMAL INSTINCTS

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Collinsport Maine.

A thick fog lay heavy upon the ground as a wild predator rushed through the damp night air. Muscles and sinews surging with strength propelled the beast through the tree tops with astounding speed and agility.

A large hairy biped came down out of the trees from nearly seventy feet up, landing solidly without even the slightest falter to its step. Landing in a crouching position it then slowly rose back up as it surveyed its surroundings.

If one were to gaze upon the creature in question one would take notice of a distinctly feminine shape, albeit with certain…differences. Differences like the shaggy fur that covered its body, its arching lupine legs that were more wolf like than human and its protruding tail. If any random hapless passerby were to gaze upon its face they would see an image that would freeze their very soul. A pair of piercing yellow eyes that glowed as they shone through the darkness and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth designed to savage flesh.

No one would ever have suspected that the monster that roamed the woods this night was also one of the richest women in all of Collinsport, Carolyn Stoddard.

The fog nor the darkness were of any consequence to her, her every sense acute beyond measure. She could hear insects crawling miles away, see singular drops of dew on a blade of grass a hundred yards ahead of her, and she could smell something, blood…human blood.

She snarled hungrily, her instincts seemingly talking over as she bolted in the direction of the scent.

Immediately Carolyn's eyes snapped open. She was actually home in bed at Collinwood and it was about three in the morning. She was currently still human but it was just a few short days away from the full moon though. She had had dreams about running wild in the forest before but it had never been that vivid, until she had awakened she had no idea that she had been merely dreaming.

"_Weird." _She thought.

But as she shifted slightly, she suddenly became aware of an itching sensation coming from both her pelvis and her arm pits. Curious, she got up out of bed and headed into the adjacent bathroom that connected with her bedroom.

But when she flipped on the light switch she flinched, not because of the abrupt shift from darkness to light, but because of what she saw in the mirror. She was suddenly sporting an unwieldy bush of pubic hair between her legs that would have made a seventies porn star proud. Granted there had been times in the past that her own natural hair in various places would grow more excessively right before the full moon, but it had never been this bad, at least now she knew what was causing the itching. But as she lifted up her arms her eyes boggled again, for she discovered that her armpits were just as bushy.

"_Oh great, suddenly I'm Paula Cole." _Carolyn thought to herself with a grumble, _"Is this what older women have to deal with?"_

Though Carolyn was technically fifty six years old now, she had the appearance of someone no more than eighteen. Once she had hit puberty her aging had slowed dramatically. Barnabas had explained to Carolyn once that there were as many different breeds and species of werewolf as there were vampires. Some werewolves were immortal, just like vampires while others lived the normal lifespan of a regular human being. Carolyn, being descended from a bloodline started by Nicolas Remy, fell somewhere in between. She wasn't immortal but for every twenty or so human years she aged but one. This combined with unnatural health and healing meant that she could potentially live to be thousands of years old, and she wasn't honestly sure how she felt about that. The idea of outliving everyone that she knew, loved or cared about with the exception of Barnabas and Victoria didn't really sit well with her. But that was a matter to worry about in the future, for now she had more…intimate problems.

Much had changed in the forty years since Barnabas' return and the demise of Angelique. Carolyn more or less ran Collins Cannery now, it was left to her after her mother Elizabeth stepped down. But though she made all the executive decisions, Barnabas or David generally had to step in to be the public face anywhere outside of Collinsport, as Carolyn looking like an eighteen year old would get too severe a reaction. They would either think she WAS eighteen and thus too young for her position, or wonder how it was possible. In Collinsport, Carolyn's unnaturally young appearance was just another of things that the locals had made a fine art of ignoring, the way they ignored the peculiarities of Barnabas and Victoria.

Elizabeth was still alive at the ripe old age of eighty four, but was retired and living comfortably at Collinwood. Whenever she and Carolyn would go anywhere however, she tended to be mistaken for Carolyn's grandmother rather than mother much to her chagrin.

Groundkeeper Willie on the other hand had been dead for over twenty five years, his alcoholism having done serious damage to his heart and liver.

David, meanwhile, now in his late forties was married to a wonderful woman named Amy Jennings, and had several children of their own, thus ensuring the continuation of the Collins line and name to Barnabas' great relief. David also had a degree in law and become a successful lawyer. He even had his own professional practice, but despite this still kept a hand in the Collins family businesses by handling their legal affairs. Aside from that however, he didn't do much in the way of 'hands on' activities. He always realized that Carolyn was the one with both the talent and desire to do so. He would do things like represent the family at conferences where Carolyn's appearance would cause problems. But on the whole, he let Carolyn run things as she did a very good job in doing so.

Barnabas and Victoria still resided at Collinwood. They had moved into a suite of rooms in what was once called the old wing back before it had been rebuilt. Of course, the house was so big, the entire family and more could comfortably live there without anyone feeling crowded in. Barnabas played a very active part in the family's business activities. By now, he'd adjusted to the modern age more or less. He had a laptop, a smartphone and his own car. However, Barnabas retained the old Chevy as his personal vehicle, as it's what he learned in and he felt comfortable in. Victoria and Barnabas doted on David's children, who knew not to talk about the family's many secrets around strangers, the oldest of whom now was past the age Carolyn appeared to be.

Barnabas and Carolyn had also expanded the family's holdings to more than just the cannery. They were in on the ground floor with the tech booms of the nineteen eighties. They also had a talent for acquiring struggling companies and making them profitable. By now, Barnabas had not only restored the Collins family fortunes to their past status, but they were now just about the richest family in New England. Victoria's main occupation was painting and trying to locate other kids who saw ghosts, so she could help them and their families to understand that they were not crazy. She'd also become highly adept with the internet.

Everything seemed like it couldn't be better for the Collins family in general…but that was about to change.

Carolyn and her mother were out shopping one day when something, or more to the point someone caught Carolyn's eye. They were at the local mall walking along when a young man in his mid twenties strolled by them. He was tall, fit and had short brown hair, and Carolyn had to admit…she liked what she saw. And for that matter so did he, their eyes met as they passed, and both of them smiled. As he walked by them, Carolyn inhaled deeply taking in his scent. He was wearing a little too much cologne for his own good, but even through that she could detect the natural pheromones he was giving off as her body warmed in response. It was then that a faint female voice echoed in her mind for the briefest of moments.

"_Take him." _It said.

Suddenly though something that Carolyn did not intend happened as a slight growl escaped her lips. Abruptly she was snapped back to reality as both her and Elizabeth stopped dead in their tracks. Carolyn understandably, quickly slapped her hands over her own mouth in embarrassment. Fortunately for her the man had kept on walking and had not heard it.

"Carolyn, did you just growl?" Her mother asked.

"No." She said sheepishly in a somewhat muffled tone considering that her hands were still over her mouth.

"My my, you've never done that before, guess you really liked that one." Elizabeth observed with a snicker.

"Mother this isn't funny."

"Oh relax Carolyn, I was that age once too, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not the same thing mom, you weren't a werewolf."

"No, but the feelings are the same nonetheless. Why not go back and talk to him?"

"No."

"Carolyn, it's been years since you've been with a man."

"There's a good reason for that too, and you already know it without me having to remind you."

Back when Carolyn had actually come of age she had discovered that her sex drive made a nymphomaniac look like a ninety hear old grandmother, which she thought was great…at first. She eventually discovered that her sexual abilities were practically superhuman and unfortunately no human man regardless of his skills, age or physical conditioning was able to keep up with her or satisfy her. After allot of experimentation while going to college she finally gave up on all of it. Even sex toys failed her as she broke countless vibrators. A gas powered vibrator with a jackhammer motor was now her best friend.

Barnabas had once described werewolfism as the 'id' unleashed with all hesitation and inhibition discarded. For werewolves this encompassed hunting, killing, feeding and sex. In some cases all of them at once for some werewolves. But in Carolyn's case it had been her libido that was the primary impulse affected and for her obviously the lesser of the various evils.

"Well, since it has been a while perhaps entertaining a gentleman caller now to help you deal with your sexual frustration would do you some good."

"Like you did with Dean Winchester." Carolyn brought up somewhat disapprovingly.

"What?"

"Don't you think he was a little young for you?"

"You don't have much room to talk my dear, the young man you were just ogling was probably young enough to be your son technically." Elizabeth smirked.

"Okay, this conversation needs to stop now."

"Carolyn it's alright, it's perfectly natural. If you only knew some of the things I did in my youth before I met your father."

"Oh God please stop, or I am so going to need therapy."

"Listen all I'm saying is just be smart about it, despite your outward appearance you are mature beyond your years and I've learned to trust your judgment. You don't need me to coddle or shelter you anymore. God knows if I was in your shoes I probably would have killed someone by now."

"In my case that isn't funny mother." Carolyn pointed out as the two women shared a laugh.

This however would not be the last incident, it was in fact only the beginning.

On their way home from shopping after dusk, Carolyn and Elizabeth were no more than a mile from home when an oncoming motorist fidgeting with his cell phone veered into the oncoming lane. Quickly Carolyn veered to dodge while slamming on the brakes as the tires screeched on her red two thousand twelve Tesla Roadster. The other driver did the same, his car fishtailing and blocking the road as both vehicles halted only inches from hitting each other.

"Mother, are you alright?" Carolyn asked while catching her breath.

"Fine dear, but if I were a cat I think I would've lost a few lives just now."

Once she was sure Elizabeth was okay, a now very angry Carolyn turned her attention to the reckless driver that had nearly hit them as she got out of her car.

"Carolyn? What are you doing?" Elizabeth started to ask, but the slamming of the car door cut her off.

"What the Hell is your problem?" Carolyn shouted angrily as the other motorist got out of his car.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean. Are you okay?" He stammered nervously as Carolyn took notice of the cell phone still in his hand.

"You were dicking around on your goddamn cell phone?" She blustered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"That's right you didn't!" She bellowed as she heaved back and punched him in the jaw, but what she didn't expect was for the man in question to fly back clear over his car and through the air at least twenty feet before hitting the pavement and rolling to a stop.

Carolyn's jaw dropped as her eyes went wide in disbelief. She then quickly rushed over to where he lie and checked him for a pulse while being careful not to move him. Luckily and thankfully he was still alive, but he was unconscious. Carolyn looked back at her mother, who was getting out of the car with a look of shock all her own, having bore witness to everything.

Later that evening.

After making a quick anonymous call to 911 on the other driver's cell phone Carolyn and Elizabeth got out of dodge and headed for home. After some quick explanations, Barnabas paid the young man a visit at the hospital to confirm that he was alright and then used his hypnosis to wipe his memory of the incident. With that out of the way the Collins settled down for dinner at the manor.

"I, I don't know what came over me? I mean sure I was angry, but I swear at that moment all I wanted to do was knock his head clean off. It's like I became someone else."

"The other motorist will be fine and will have no memory of the altercation, you need not worry about that. What concerns me more is this abnormal burst of strength you temporarily displayed." Barnabas said.

"If I knew what happened or how I would tell you," She began to say, "Normally I don't have that kind of strength unless I'm in my werewolf form."

"Curiouser and curiouser, I will have to look into this further." Barnabas proclaimed.

But Carolyn seemed distracted as she rubbed at her temples suddenly looking somewhat pale.

"Carolyn, are you alright?" Her mother asked.

The butler then sat a plate of food in front of her, but she appeared to be nauseated by the very sight of it.

"Carolyn?" Victoria asked with some concern as Carolyn pushed the plate away from herself.

"I'm…I'm sorry. Um…may I be excused from the table? I think I'm going to turn in early tonight."

"Not at all, but are you sure you're alright?" Elizabeth asked her as her daughter got up and headed for the stairs.

"I just need some rest is all, goodnight." She said as she headed upstairs towards her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night the vivid dream returned yet again, but this time it seemed to pick up where it had left off the night before. She was running and bounding through the woods as fast as her powerful legs could carry her, spurned on by the scent that tempted her nostrils. Eventually she reached a clearing and in the distance, what appeared to be a campsite. Up ahead the faint glow of a campfire glimmered through the fog. There looked to be a family residing there, this was where the smell was coming from. But not only could she smell their blood, but at this range, she could hear it pumping through their veins with every heartbeat that they had. It pounded in her ears like a drum that refused to give her peace.

Carolyn salivated as she hunkered down low and began to slowly but surely creep through the underbrush towards the unsuspecting humans. But the closer to them she got, the more her bloodlust tore at her causing her pace to quicken. Soon she was in a full run and when she finally reached them she lunged, the terrified scream of a woman cutting through the air as Carolyn pounced upon her prey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Elizabeth crept from her bedroom unable to sleep as she came downstairs, but sudden noises from the kitchen drew her attention as she decided to investigate. But what she saw when she entered caught her off guard to say the least.

"Carolyn?" She said with shock.

The refrigerator door was wide open, and kneeling naked in front of it was Carolyn, seemingly gnawing on something. At the sound of her mother's voice she turned to reveal a face drenched in blood and a raw steak in her hands. It was as if she had been sleepwalking and was just now becoming aware of what she was doing.

"Mom?" She said with honest confusion as she looked up at her and than back at the half eaten raw meat in her hands.

Quickly she dropped it.

"Mama?" Carolyn said with genuine fear, in a tone of voice that Elizabeth had not heard since she was but a child, "What's happening to me?" She finished looking back at her.

Minutes later the entire family, minus David and Amy's still sleeping children were gathered in the living room. They were all huddled around Carolyn as they tried to comfort and reassure her from her obvious fears.

"And you say you remember nothing from the time the dream ended to when you heard Elizabeth calling out to you?" Barnabas asked.

"No, nothing. It was like my conscious mind had shut down, as if I wasn't in control of my own actions."

"What could it mean?" David asked.

"I hate to say this, but could this be a natural progression of her lycanthropy?" Victoria suggested.

"Perhaps, but I for one am not convinced, I plan to research this thoroughly starting now." Barnabas said as he walked up to Carolyn and placed his right hand upon her shoulder, "Fear not Carolyn, we shall find an answer to this dilemma." He swore before dashing off towards his study.

"I do remember one thing now." Carolyn quickly called after him as he stopped and turned.

"What?"

"A voice, in my head. Urging me to…feed."

Barnabas nodded as he considered this for a moment and then resumed his trek towards the study. David's children, being the products of this modern tech savvy age as it were, had done Barnabas the favor of transcribing many of his ancient tomes on the occult and supernatural onto an e-reader for him along with several backups. Granted some of the old books however had not withstood the test of time, but those that did still had precious information in them. They came from sources that were already ancient back when Barnabas himself was still mortal. No one else on Earth had such a library, if there was an answer to be found, he would find it there.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning found Carolyn no less on edge than she had been the night before. She was nervous, jumpy even at the slightest sounds. Though the night was over and she was no longer asleep, for her the nightmare was just beginning.

One of the housemaids strolled by her and Carolyn's face went pale. For when she looked at her she saw her throat laid open and fresh blood running down her clothes. She shook her head trying to clear her vision and saw that she was actually fine.

"Carolyn?" A voice called from behind her as she spun around to see Victoria, but when she did she appeared to holding her own intestines in her hands.

Carolyn squinted hard. When she opened her eyes again everything seemed to be normal.

"Carolyn, what's wrong?" Victoria asked as she walked up to her.

"I'm…seeing things."

"What kind of things?"

"Terrible things." She answered as twelve year old Billy, the youngest of David and Amy's children came up to them.

Once again Carolyn froze with horror, for when she looked at him he appeared to be missing part of his face.

"What's wrong Aunt Carolyn?" He asked as he spoke to her through blood drenched muscle fibers and exposed bone, his left eye dangling from its socket.

Carolyn recoiled from the sight as she was forced to turn away. Victoria quickly came up behind her and placed her right arm over her shoulders.

"Maybe it would be better if you just went back to bed until Barnabas finds something." Victoria suggested as she led Carolyn back upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Carolyn returned to bed she fell into a fitful slumber…and once more the dream returned.

A woman's face screamed in fright as she dove into her, her claws and teeth ripping out her throat like a rabid dog. The next to die was a man, possibly the husband of the woman she had just killed, his intestines spilled out onto the ground before he even realized what was happening. The next were two children, the first was a boy of about nine. He was torn limb from limb before he even had a chance to scream. Carolyn then turned practically covered in blood and viscera to see the last child running off into the forest in an attempt to flee. Thusly she gave chase. Her prey didn't get far. She dove into the back of a six year old girl, ripping and clawing at her as she practically ate her alive. In the child's hand was a blood stained teddy bear, when life finally left her body her grip slowly released on it.

As Carolyn fed upon her fresh kill like a starving mongrel, a shadow suddenly fell over her. She lifted her head up to see what appeared to be a woman not too much older than her with long dark hair and wearing a nightgown that reached just above her knees. But this was no human female, and Carolyn could sense it.

Eve smiled down at Carolyn, as if she were giving her approval as she extended her hand out to the young werewolf, gently caressing her cheek.

In an instant Carolyn sat up in bed.

"Carolyn?" Victoria asked, who was keeping a vigil at her bedside, but what looked back at her wasn't Carolyn.

With a snarl she lunged at Vicky as she slammed her into the wall of her room.

"Carolyn! It's me! Vicky! Don't you recognize me?" Victoria shouted at her desperately as they grappled.

But it was no use, the lights were on, but Carolyn wasn't home. Vicky could see it in her eyes. Once more she was displaying the abnormal strength she had before, but still was not as strong as she would be if she was transformed. As such the stronger Victoria was able to fend her off as she threw Carolyn back onto the bed. But the female lycanthrope quickly sprang back up ready to pounce once again.

"Forgive me Carolyn." Victoria sighed as she clocked the lunging girl with a punch that knocked her out cold.

Later Carolyn slowly came to, albeit groggily. She looked up to see her mother and Victoria standing over her at her bedside.

"Wha-what happened?" She muttered in a disoriented fashion.

"I think you had the dream again, afterward you tried to attack me. You were acting like you were a werewolf despite still being human." Victoria explained.

"Did I hurt you, or anyone else?" Carolyn exclaimed with alarm sitting up abruptly and immediately paying for it as her head began to spin.

"Easy, easy, just lie back down dear." Elizabeth said gripping her shoulders and easing her back down onto the bed.

"No, no one was hurt." Victoria finally answered.

"I have no memory of what I did, oh God what if it had been you mother, or David or Amy or one of the kids?" She spoke with concern.

"But it wasn't." Her mother reassured her.

"It could have been." Her daughter replied woefully.

"Oh Carolyn I'm sure you would never hurt one of-"

"I'm not." Carolyn said cutting her mother off, "I can't risk that again." She went on.

"What are you suggesting?" Elizabeth asked.

"Put me in the cell, the one downstairs that Barnabas had built just in case something like this ever happened to me."

"You can't be serious?" Elizabeth protested, mortified at the thought.

The cell had never been used because Carolyn's transformation had always left her in control of her mental faculties up until now, but with her recent irrational behavior and the full moon only a day away now, there was no point in taking chances.

"Elizabeth, in light of recent events, perhaps it would be best for the time being, at least until Barnabas can come up with something?" Victoria advised as gently as possible.

The aged Collins matriarch pondered this for a moment as she looked back and forth between her daughter and Victoria, their expressions speaking volumes without them saying words. The idea of her baby girl being locked up like a wild animal was appalling to her, even if she did technically turn into one three days out of the month. But in the end she realized that it was for the best.

"Oh…alright." She finally relented.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In short order they did as Carolyn asked, but before they left she reached her hand through a small opening in the wrought iron door as she clasped her right hand around her mother's. After which they finally headed back upstairs. When they reached the top Elizabeth stopped for a moment as she leaned on the railing to support herself. The stress and emotion of the situation were taking their toll upon her as Victoria slipped her arms over her shoulders.

"It'll be okay Elizabeth, we'll find a way to help her."

"I don't want to lose her Vicky, I can't lose her."

"You won't, Barnabas will find a way." She assured her.

"I just wish I knew what was happening to her."

"Not what, who!" Barnabas shouted from the other end of the room, "Its name is the mother of all, and she is the progenitor of every monster not created by magic or science walking this Earth."

"The mother of all?" Victoria questioned.

"Indeed, according to the lore she is older than almost anything that God has created, even predating the angels."

"What does this have to do with Carolyn?" Elizabeth asked.

"Signs point to her recently rising from Purgatory and her mere presence in this world is stirring all monsters across the globe into a frenzy. It's like a subconscious vibe that radiates from her and feeds in to all monsters like a current of electricity that covers the entire planet."

"That's why Carolyn is acting like this." Victoria stated.

"Correct."

"If her being here on Earth is supposed to affect all monsters, why aren't we being affected?" Victoria asked.

"Because we are not natural vampires that came from a bloodline started by her. I was turned via magic and since I sired you that explains why it does not apply to us."

"Can anything be done about this Eve character?" Victoria questioned.

"There is a vague reference to phoenix ash in one of my older texts, but I am afraid the book in question has deteriorated severely and much important information is missing. Besides which, the more immediate problem is helping Carolyn."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Elizabeth queried.

"Yes. I have found an ancient and powerful spell that I believe can help her but there are things I will need first. Some of the ingredients I already have, the others I must acquire range from the mundane to the extremely rare. The first thing I need is actually nearby, I shall return shortly." He informed them as he turned and departed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The first ingredient that Barnabas needed was a plant called the Saint Helena Ebony also known by its scientific name of _Trochetiopsis melanoxylon_. Unfortunately, the plant had gone extinct in Saint Helena Africa back in 1771.

However, there was a far more modern and odd if not humorous ingredient that could be used to substitute for it. Which was what brought Barnabas to his current location.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order please?" The cashier said to him.

"Um, yes, uh…could you please fill this small vial with some of your 'special sauce' that you place on your Big Macs please? I am willing to pay of course."

"Um, okay. One moment please." The employee said as she rushed away for a moment.

As Barnabas stood in the restaurant memories came flooding back to him of the first time he had been here, a few months after he had been freed from his two hundred year imprisonment at the hands of Angelique. The McDonalds in question was celebrating it's grand opening and Barnabas' natural curiosity got the best of him on that occasion. He had not yet fully adjusted to the time period he found himself in and his understanding of various things were limited. It didn't end well.

He had only been looking around inside for a few moments when something caught his ear.

"Hey look, it's the Hamburglar!" A child's voice rang out as someone dressed as the iconic McDonalds character proceeded to entertain some children.

To help celebrate the opening this location had several people dressed as the classic McDonalds characters on hand.

"Oh no , he's going to steal all of the hamburgers!" One of the other employees said playing along.

"Can anyone stop him?" A second said.

Then abruptly without warning Barnabas dove in clocking the costumed individual with a punch that sent the hapless soul flying through the air and crashing into one of the dining tables. Barnabas of course had no idea what he had just done, other than his civic duty in his own mind.

"Crime does not pay!" He proclaimed as he turned to the shocked and slack jawed children as they looked on, "Fear not, I have stopped the burglar."

"Hey buddy, what the Hell is your problem?" A voice shouted from behind Barnabas.

The vampire turned to see someone dressed in a bulky yellow suit, red and white striped sleeves and socks, flaming red hair and a face even paler than his own with a mouth covered in red.

"Mephistopheles!" Barnabas spoke with a great deal of alarm.

Though Barnabas always felt that McDonald's was the lair of Mephistopheles, he never believed he would actually encounter him there. But now that he had he realized what he had to do.

"Have at thee Lucifer!" Barnabas shouted as he spear tackled the McDonald's mascot down onto the floor heaving back with a fist that would surely kill the unsuspecting clown.

But before he could do so Barnabas himself was tackled by someone else in a Grimace costume. Of course Barnabas had no idea what a Grimace even was, as far as he was concerned Mephistopheles had apparently summoned some terrible purple hell beast to his aid as the costumed employee and Barnabas tumbled across the floor. But Barnabas quickly gained the upper hand as he lifted Grimace up over his head and threw him through the air sending him rolling. Luckily the heavily padded costume protected its wearer from significant harm. Then suddenly someone in a 'Birdy' costume jumped onto Barnabas' back trying to get him in a choke hold.

"Get thee back contemptuous harpy!" The vampire shouted, but before he could pry his attacker off a midget dressed in a Mcnugget costume ran up and punched Barnabas in the balls dropping him to his knees.

Barnabas then finally reached up grabbing Birdy and using her like a club upon the midget Mcnugget. Nearby Ronald had gotten back up and was charging at Barnabas with a large plastic statue of himself in his hands only for Barnabas to throw Birdy into him as they both went down in a heap.

"Surely that is not the best that you can do Mephistopheles!" The vampire shouted defiantly as he got back up and turned to see a horde of fry guys staring him down before bum rushing him.

As the battle raged on several patrons and their families fled from the establishment while employees watched the unfolding fiasco in horror. Some one did have the good sense however to call the police.

After it was all said and done and things had calmed down, local authorities took Barnabas into custody. As they stood with him outside the restaurant he chose that moment to break the cuffs that were restraining his hands as he began to use his hypnosis on the officers.

"You shall not take me downtown, you shall not file any report. You shall let me go of my own free will and forget all about the events of this evening." He spoke waving his hand as the two cops displayed blank entranced stares.

After this he quickly departed. Granted he did not know that in the near future he would be facing lawsuits from those he assaulted, but if so he would simply use his hypnosis upon them as well.

Barnabas was snapped back to reality from his reminiscing by the return of the employee.

"Here you are sir, will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you." Barnabas said as he turned and left.

This first part of his trek had been easy…the others however would not be.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the mansion, Carolyn was speaking to her mother through the cell door.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"I need you to go into Barnabas' study and slide open the left front drawer of his desk."

"Why?"

"Because if you do you will find something there that you may need."

"What is that?"

"A leather case, containing a gun…and some silver bullets."

"What?"

"Mother please."

"No!"

"Mother you need to be prepared for the worst."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Would you rather I attack or possibly kill a member of the family instead?"

"That won't happen, Barnabas will be back soon and he will take care of this."

"We need to be prepared if he doesn't."

"I said no!"

"And what if I somehow get loose?"

"Victoria will see to it that no one gets hurt."

"Not if it's in broad daylight, and what if I am too strong for her by then? There are too many variables, too many risks. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You won't." Elizabeth said with far more confidence than she actually felt.

"You don't know that." Carolyn said with a slight whimper, the emotion of the situation starting to get to her.

"Carolyn Stoddard, whatever the current circumstances that we find ourselves in, I am still your mother, and what I say in this house goes! I said no and I meant it, do I make myself clear?" She commanded with a stern demeanor.

After this Carolyn said no more. Elizabeth's features then softened as she reached through the cell window and held her daughter's hand.

"We will survive this Carolyn I assure you, we will…" Elizabeth started to say.

"Endure?" Carolyn finished for her.

"Yes…we will." Elizabeth responded softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After returning home Barnabas announced that he needed to see Carolyn.

"What for?" Elizabeth asked.

"A tracking spell." The vampire answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In no time Barnabas was in the cell with Carolyn, they were both sitting on the floor facing each other with their hands outstretched and clasped together. The rest of the family waited patiently outside of the cell as Barnabas went to work.

"Is this going to hurt?" Carolyn asked.

"No, just relax, and let me take care of everything." Barnabas told her with a reassuring smile, "Now…close your eyes." He said.

He began speaking in tongues as he formed a subconscious link with Carolyn, but it wasn't actually her he was connecting to, but the beast that dwelled within her. Once their minds had merged together as one Barnabas found himself racing backwards through time itself through countless centuries and eventually even millennia…until he finally found what he was looking for.

Afterward Carolyn fell into a deep slumber as Barnabas gently picked her up and placed her on the bed in the cell.

He then emerged with new drive and purpose.

"I have what I need and I haven't a moment to lose!" He spoke as he whisked past them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After a quick teleportation spell, Barnabas found himself in the Daxinganling forest of China, it was the country's largest forest. Considering that it was daylight here on the other side of the globe, Barnabas had applied generous amounts of sunscreen, but he would have to be quick, for it would only protect him for a few minutes at best. The next thing that he needed was a hair from the alpha werewolf, the first and oldest werewolf that the mother of all created thousands of years ago. That was the point of the tracking spell, so that through Carolyn Barnabas could actually pinpoint through her bloodline the exact current location of the alpha.

For obvious reasons Barnabas was not a fan of magic, but in this case it was a necessary evil. Time was of the essence, he had to save Carolyn, he just had to!

But as he walked along Barnabas suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as his enhanced senses realized he was being watched…and far closer than he would have suspected. A low snarl emanated from directly behind him as the vampire slowly turned to be staring directly into the midsection of a massive hairy beast that had to stand at least fifteen feet tall in full crinos form. The vampire slowly tilted his head up to make eye contact with the shaggy giant. Its torso had to be at least six feet across, with a head comparable in size to a buffalo's and jaws larger than those belonging to a Nile crocodile. Suddenly Barnabas started thinking of the old fairy tale of little red riding hood.

"_What big teeth you have indeed." _He thought to himself.

"My my you are a big one aren't you?" Barnabas said aloud.

The hulking behemoth regarded him with a growl before he spoke.

"You look like a vampire, smell like one too, but you also stink of arcane magiks and Neutrogena."

"Indeed, that would be the sunscreen, and also because I am not what you would consider a 'natural' vampire, if the term natural can even be applied to such creatures." Barnabas explained.

"And what would a vampire of any kind want with me? Other than a quick and dismembered death?"

"I am afraid that is not what I came for." Barnabas protested.

"But it IS all that you will find." The alpha said as he lunged with a roar.

Using his own vampiric speed and reflexes Barnabas barely dodged a claw swing that managed to partially shred his overcoat. He then sidestepped another swing that cleaved down a tree three feet in diameter. As Barnabas sidestepped he quickly scooped up a massive rock and shattered it over the giant lycanthrope's head…all the alpha did was smile at him.

"Oh dear, that is unfortunate." Barnabas managed to say before getting backhanded hard into another tree.

Before he could clear the cobwebs the alpha werewolf had him pinned against said tree as he slowly lifted him off the ground while rearing his other colossal arm back to crush him. But just then Barnabas reached out and plucked a hair from the werewolf's face as he quickly spoke a Sumerian teleport spell to get him out of the monster's grasp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Collinwood manor Carolyn slumbered in her cell, when suddenly the voice in her head returned once more.

"_Still keeping up the false pretense of humanity?"_

"You again! What are you?"

"_Your mother, child."_

"You are NOT my mother!"

"_Not your human mother. Consider me the parent of your better half, your true self."_

"The werewolf."

"_Yes."_

"You created them?"

"_And many other beautiful things child."_

"Are you responsible for what is happening to me?"

"_Of course I am."_

"Why?"

"_To help you to understand something."_

"And what is that?"

"_You are smothered. Trapped like an animal. Pure in its ferocity yet unable to actualize the urges within. Clinging to a lie like a flame struggling to burn within an enclosed glass. But the simple truth is this. That the beast within you cannot be contained. Inevitably it will break free and savage the land again. I will make you whole again. Make you savage."_

"No! That's not what I want!"

"_Oh I know what you want, and I think it's time that you took it."_

As if Eve's words had triggered some kind of primordial subconscious command, Carolyn suddenly began to transform.

"N-no! It-it's not possible! Th-the moon…"

"_Holds no sway over you if I will it not to little one." _Eve finished for her as Carolyn's body began to twist and contort.

Outside Victoria and Elizabeth heard the commotion.

"Carolyn!" Her mother cried out.

Carolyn ripped out of her clothes as the transformation completed, she then threw herself at the cell door, hitting it with far more strength than she normally otherwise would have in her werewolf form.

"Elizabeth, send the servants home and get the rest of the family out of the house now!" Victoria ordered.

"I shall not leave my daughter!"

"She isn't your daughter anymore." Victoria said forebodingly as a howl/roar emitted from the cell the likes of which none of them had ever heard before.

"But?"

"Now!" Vicky yelled as Elizabeth quickly headed upstairs to get everyone.

Only a couple of minutes after the rest of the family had left the premises the bolts on the cell door began to break. Victoria barely dodged the flying door as Carolyn finally tore it down. Victoria tried to bar her path but one punch from the now much stronger werewolf was enough to knock Vicky out cold as Carolyn bolted past her upstairs and went crashing out the nearest window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old stone bridge in the country of Norway.

Once Barnabas arrived at his next location he collapsed in a heap. It would seem that when the alpha werewolf punched him it shattered half the bones in his body. It would take a few minutes for him to heal. He had taken the precaution of gorging himself on fresh blood delivered from the local blood bank before beginning this quest, knowing full well that he it could potentially be perilous. So he saw to it that all of his various vampire abilities including healing would be at their peak. Thankfully he was currently someplace secluded where there would be no passers by to find his prone form.

No one human anyway.

"Well now that was quite an entrance laddy, don't ye look like hammered shite." A voice with a Scottish accent suddenly said as a small green hairy troll about four feet in height leaned over looking down at Barnabas.

"An unfortunate but temporary setback." He replied.

"Well, anyone foolhardy enough to mix it up with an alpha bound to get himself waylaid."

"How did you know?"

"I can smell em on ya boy. Ya got a death wish do ya?"

"No."

"Ah I see, yer just crazy then?"

"I have never been more sane I assure you."

"That remains to be seen don't it? What brings ya here vampire?"

"You, actually."

"Is that so? Wan't to pick a fight with me now do ya? No offense laddy but for the next couple of minutes a wee toddler could whomp ya good in your state a bein. If ya know what I be sayin?"

"I didn't come here to fight you."

"Then what ya need from me?"

"A Nargal crystal, I hear through certain circles that you have one."

"Really now? Couldn't find one on eBay?"

"I did actually, but I was outbid."

"Ain't the internet a bitch?"

"Well do you have one?"

"Aye, I do at that, but it will cost ya vampire."

"I have copious amounts of wealth, name your price. Take my entire fortune if need be."

"That so? And what is so important that ye would need to be doin that now?"

"Saving the life of my kin."

The troll paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Aye, I can see it on yer face, ya be a desperate one alright."

"Name your price then, I have no time to waste."

"I have plenty, and so do ye, we both be immortals after all."

"I have no times for games!"

"Oh but ya do vampire, at least time enough for one, and ya be in no position to argue friend. When yer bones mend proper walk over to the bridge where I be."

A minute later Barnabas was fully healed as he sat up abruptly and then did as the troll instructed as he followed him under the rather dank and dark bridge. The crystal in question was the final thing that Barnabas needed for the spell.

"You sound rather...Scottish for a Norwegian troll." Barnabas observed.

"My family moved to Scotland when I was a wee lad, too many bloody troll hunters back then. I only recently relocated to me homeland as it were."

"Your um, residence is um, charming." Barnabas said awkwardly.

"Ya can't lie worth a damn vampire, and save the coy act, all this is just for show." The diminutive imp said as a magical key suddenly appeared in his right hand.

He then proceeded to stick it into thin air as a glowing key slot suddenly appeared. Once he did this a small door appeared out of thin air that swung open to reveal a rather cozy looking and hobbitesque abode.

"Okay, come on in." The troll invited him as they proceeded inside, after which the magical door closed behind them and vanished from sight.

Barnabas was forced to duck low in order to enter, considering that the doorway was meant to accommodate the troll's short stature rather than anyone else's. Once inside he was able to stand back up strait again as he took in his surroundings. The troll's home was rather ornate in a surprising contrast to the troll's outward appearance, although it was rather cluttered. Granted it was a known fact that most bridge trolls were hoarders and collectors, that's why Barnabas was here after all.

Barnabas sees a laptop open nearby and gives the troll an inquisitive look.

"Oh that? One of me favorite toys, the mortals for all their limits have conceived some interesting bobbles in their own right they have, the internet being chief among them. I remember the first time I logged onto a message board back in 1995, to harass a bunch a noobs. The argument I started was so legendary they named the practice after me!"

"You must be uh...very proud."

"Indeed I am, in any case feel free to make yerself at home." The troll said as he motioned for Barnabas to sit down, "Would ya like a drink? I've got everything from thirty year old Craig to O positive, pick yer poison." He went on as Barnabas sat down.

"I do not wish to be rude or reject your hospitality but-"

"Yes, yes, yes, ye be in a hurry, I heard ya the first time. Alright then let's get down to business. Do ye like riddles?"

"Riddles?"

"Yes, I shall ask ye three riddles, if ya get them right I shall give ye what ya came for, if not ya be leavin empty handed."

"Does the life of an innocent mean nothing to you?"

"Do ye want the crystal or not? Also I think I be rather generous. The last jig to ask me for a Nargal crystal I split from head to crotch. Now, ye be ready?"

"I suppose I have no choice."

"You don't at that. Now then. Long neck, no hands, 100 legs, cannot stand. Born of a forest nest, Against a wall I rest."

Barnabas answered immediately.

"The answer is a broom."

"Ah, you've heard that one I see, well then let's try this one. What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment but never in a thousand years?"

This time Barnabas had to stop and think, but he was puzzled only briefly as a smile came across his face.

"How very clever, the answer is the letter M."

"Not bad, ya be amazed how many I have stumped with that one."

"Just a simple play on words, nothing more."

"Well this one ain't. What is greater than God? More evil than the Devil. Rich people need it. Poor people have it. And if ya eat it ya die."

The previously smug expression that Barnabas had been wearing disappeared instantly and reappeared on the troll's face instead.

"Well, I see, um, interesting.""Tell me vampire…what it be?"

Barnabas had to admit that this particular riddle was most perplexing, clearly the troll had saved the best and hardest for last.

"Can't answer it can ya?"

"I…I just need more time."

"What ya think this be, a bloody game show? Do I look like Alex Trebeck to ya, eh?"

"Please!"

"Ya fail friend, be on yer way."

"Please allow me to try again, give me another riddle perchance!"

"Nope, we be done here. Tis a shame, guess ya don't luv the person yer tryin to save as much as ya claim to."

"Boulderdash! She is my kin, my family! I would give anything to save her!" Barnabas shouted angrily standing up.

"Really?" The troll said sarcastically, "Would ye give yer very life, such as it is."

"Yes! There is nothing I would not…" Barnabas suddenly stopped in mid sentence as a look of realization came across his features, his eyes growing wide, "Nothing…that is the answer." He finished at last.

The troll merely smiled in response as Barnabas spoke once more.

"Nothing is greater than God. Nothing is more evil than the Devil. Rich people need nothing. Poor people have nothing. And if you eat nothing, you die!"

"Well played good sir."

"But you helped me?"

"Perhaps a little, you have won your prize stranger." The troll said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly Barnabas found himself back outside were he had first arrived. There was no sign now of the troll or his home and all was normal and quiet again. Barnabas suddenly realized there was something in his right hand, he opened it to see the crystal he had come for. With that he teleported out once more, he needed to get back to Carolyn quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Miles away at a college dormitory.

The young man that Carolyn had been lusting after at the mall was in the middle of cramming for exams when Carolyn came smashing through his front door much to his surprise.

"What the Hell?" He said as he turned to see what was going on, "Oh my God!" He shrieked as he gazed upon the beast that now looked upon him rather hungrily…but it wasn't food she was after, she was here to satisfy a far more carnal desire.

Before he could say or do anything else she pounced, knocking him onto and pinning him to his bed. Now that he was up close and personal with the creature he realized that there were certain female attributes about it, her jaw line for one and a pair of large protruding furry breasts with fully erect nipples that indicated her arousal among other things. Carolyn moved her face down to the young man's crotch inhaling deeply as she kept him held fast with her right hand. He gave thought to struggling, but was honestly too terrified to move. With no effort at all she ripped his pants and underwear off of him like they were made of tissue paper as she straddled him. As she grinded her crotch into his he could feel a hotness radiating from her crotch that almost burned. Indeed, at the moment for all intents and purposes Carolyn was essentially a dog in heat. Carolyn looked down at her would be mate's sexual endowment, she wanted it inside her now. Unfortunately however, being scared into near hysteria was far from a suitable aphrodisiac. Clearly in his current state of mind he wasn't going to be able to manage an erection. She snarled her disapproval at this, but then Eve's voice spoke to her again.

"_Bite him, turn him. Make him yours and he shall do as you desire."_

She leaned down to do just that when the young man's dorm mate came in what was left of the door, dropping his groceries in fright at what he saw. Startled by this her head snapped in his direction as she leapt off of the bed and started towards him. Once more Eve's voice returned, this time with a far darker directive.

"_Kill him."_

She was moments away from lunging when a sudden voice from outside began to speak. The words in question caused her great pain as she clutched at the sides of her head howling in agony. But she fought through the pain as she bolted back outside to see Barnabas standing there speaking the words of an ancient spell. In his hands was a bowl that contained the various ingredients he had gathered, they burned with an eerie green flame as he spoke.

She proceeded to charge at him to make him stop but recoiled when she saw a wreath of Secale cereale grass also known as Rye weed, around his neck. It had a similar effect on werewolves that garlic and or Wolfsbane had on vampires, keeping them at bay. When Barnabas returned to Collinwood and found nothing but the aftermath of Carolyn's escape, he used the tracking spell he had used with Carolyn earlier to pinpoint her location and teleported immediately.

Realizing that she could not stop Barnabas from reciting the spell, she opted for escape instead, but before she could get far several tranquilizer darts filled with thorazine found their mark shot by Victoria from the shadows. It was enough to keep her from getting away but not put her out as she collapsed writhing upon the ground. Barnabas had taken it upon himself to resuscitate her when he found her unconscious upon his return. As the incantation reached its crescendo Carolyn lifted her head up and howled loudly enough to shatter nearby windows before passing out at last.

Once they were sure she was alright Barnabas went inside to wipe the memories of the two dorm dwellers. By the time others came out of their dorms to see what was going on Barnabas, Vicky and Carolyn were already gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once back at Collinwood, Carolyn was taken to her bedroom for a well deserved rest.

As Elizabeth quietly shut the door to her bed room she turned to regard Barnabas.

"What did you do?"

"I severed her connection to the mother of all, when she awakens she shall be as she once was."

"Oh thank God, and thank you too Barnabas."

"Not at all Elizabeth, we are family after all, and families take care of one another."

"Barnabas, I have just one more question. Carolyn told me of a gun with silver bullets that you keep in your study, may I ask why?"

"You feared that they were for Carolyn?"

"Yes."

"Fear not, they are actually for me."

"What?"

"Despite my outward demeanor and my attempts to cloak myself in the trappings of civilization, at the end of the day I am still a monster. There may come a day when I face what Carolyn did this night for whatever reason. If that should ever come to pass, I trust and hope this this family will have the strength and courage to do what must be done. Do I have your word?"

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, shaken by Barnabas' confession, but finally she did answer.

"Y-yes, you have my word. But let's just hope that it never comes to that."

"As do I."

"I don't know what this family would do without you."

"And I do not know what I would do without all of you."

"The heart within your chest may not beat Barnabas Collins but that doesn't make you any less the heart of this family." She declared as she reached up and placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"You have no idea how good it makes me feel to hear you say that." Barnabas admitted with a genuinely warm smile.

Truer words had never been spoken, for as Barnabas' own father had once said, the only true wealth was family. Without that, all the money in the world was meaningless.

For the Collins family there would be a happy ending, but elsewhere, Eve's reign of terror was just beginning.


	3. Eve Of Destruction

Chapter takes place in between Child Of Fate chapter 16(The Gauntlet) and chapter 17(It's Just The End Of The World). Happens right before the Supernatural season 6 episode # 20, 'The Man Who Would Be King'.

Once again I am warning you that if you haven't read my story 'Child Of Fate' this will baffle you, you have been warned.

X

EVE OF DESTRUCTION

X

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Singer's Auto Salvage yard.

Nightfall.

How tiny they looked…the miniscule insects that now moved through the grass beneath his feet. Godzilla considered them curiously. There was a time when he looked at humans in the same way, but he was allot bigger back then.

Being shrunk down had opened an entirely new world for him to explore, one that offered odd new perspective. He wasn't sure how he should feel about it truthfully. He had after all been transformed into a towering behemoth against his will many years ago. Granted, as a godzillasaurus before his mutation he had been far from small, being around the size of a t-rex. But he certainly never asked to be made into what he was now. For him all of this was still a matter of adjustment. Adjustment to his current state as well as his surroundings.

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby suddenly cursed from nearby as Godzilla turned his head.

Bobby Singer was currently underneath an old fifty seven Chevy that had seen better days as he worked tirelessly. Amidst his frustration he hadn't seen that the jack he was currently using was starting to give way. When it suddenly went out from under the car he flinched but then the car abruptly stopped before it came all the way down on him.

Bobby was at a loss, he should've been crushed, but he wasn't. It was then though that the car began to lift farther off the ground as Bobby looked up to see Godzilla holding the end of it with one hand effortlessly.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Bobby slowly got out from underneath it and stood up.

"Uh…thanks." Bobby said awkwardly as Godzilla finally dropped the car.

There were a few more moments of silence as they stared at one another before Bobby quickly turned and walked away.

Godzilla snorted, he had just saved his life yet he still feared him. But of course he feared him…he was a monster after all.

But just then Sam and Dean came tearing into the main entrance of the salvage yard in the Impala as it screeched to a halt. They both piled out quickly as they rushed into Bobby's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jefferson Starships? Are you sure?" Bobby asked.

"We got what's left of one shoved into our truck right now if you want to come out and take a look." Sam offered.

"No, that's alright, I'll take your word for it. But the real question here is how? I thought that the only ones there were, were roasted by Cass in Oregon."

"Well, maybe one of them got outta dodge and started making more." Dean suggested.

"Well, It's obvious we gotta take care of this, so where are we off to?" Bobby questioned.

"Ironically enough, a rural town no more than an hour's drive from here actually." Sam told him.

"Well, that's convenient. Be thankful for small favors I guess. Let's suit up folks." Bobby replied.

"Do we want to bring Abby and Owen in on this?" Sam asked.

"Hell yes, we're not even sure how many there are yet, if we walk into another town full of these things it sure would be damn nice to have some heavy duty backup." Dean explained.

"Sounds good to me, I'll get them on the phone and let them know." Bobby said.

At that moment over at Abby and Owen's house…

"What's he doing now?" Owen asked standing next to Abby as she gazed through a pair of binoculars.

"Just standing there." She said as she watched Godzilla through them.

Despite the fact that it was after dark, both Abby and Owen had eyes like cats at night. They could arguably see better at night than during the day.

"Why does he have to stay at Bobby's again?" Owen asked.

"Because it's easier for him to hide in the salvage yard."

"But he's OUR friend, he should be here with us."

"Where would we put him?"

"I don't know, the backyard?"

"Owen, he isn't a dog."

"So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to try to find a way to make him his original size?"

"Well, I don't know honestly." She said putting the binoculars down.

"You don't know?" Owen asked as Abby turned to face him.

"I'm just not sure Owen. At his original size he causes allot of destruction, be it purposely and inadvertently, and you've got the military trying to kill him all of the time too."

"You don't think he's happy the way he is do you?"

"Owen, he hasn't been happy for a very long time regardless."

Just then Abby's cell phone rang as she pulled it out and answered it.

"Hey Bobby…yeah…okay…wait, what…are you serious…um, alright then…yeah, no problem Bobby…we'll be right over, bye Bobby."

"Who was it?" Owen asked.

"That was-" Abby stopped herself and gave Owen a look as he looked back at her with a silly grin, "Anyway…I guess we're going on a hunt with the guys."

"Cool! What are we hunting?"

"Well uh, if I heard Bobby correctly, Jefferson Starship."

"Huh? We have to kill Jefferson Starship?" Owen said as Abby shrugged her shoulders.

Soon after Abby and Owen were over at Bobby's as they prepared to depart.

"Are we ready?" Bobby asked.

"Yep, let's get this show on the road." Dean suggested.

"Are we bringing Cassie in on this?" Abby asked.

"Uh, no. He's busy with Heaven stuff. You know the drill. He's got a pretty full plate as of late." Dean told her.

The real truth however was that after what had happened with Eve in Oregon, Sam, Dean and Bobby had reasons to believe that Cass wasn't being entirely honest with them, and that worse yet, he may be working with Crowley. But they hadn't bothered sharing that info with Abby and Owen yet and until they could be sure themselves, they didn't plan to.

"What about Godzilla?" Owen asked.

"What about him?" Sam replied.

"Is he coming with us?" Owen went on.

"Well, no." Dean said.

"Seriously? He would kick sooo much ass."

"Oh, I'm not arguing that point at all guys, but I think we should keep a low profile going in for this hunt. And Godzilla well…he tends to make an entrance. I mean, he's not exactly subtle." Dean countered as Owen frowned, "C'mon guys, it ain't that bad. I mean we're not going to need him anyway, I'm sure we can handle whatever's waiting for us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were saying?" Owen complained as hundreds of Jefferson Starships came charging at them from the center of the town.

"Holy…crap." Dean muttered.

"This definitely has the potential to suck." Sam added.

"Well, I guess today is a good day to die, not like I had anything planned for weekend." Bobby joked.

"Okay, we're flying out of here and coming back with a Gatling gun." Abby said as her and Owen prepared to grab the others when suddenly Godzilla came bounding down in front of them with his dorsal plates glowing.

With one pass of his radioactive breath he wiped out the first wave. He then leapt into the center of the fray as the rest dog piled him. From within the horde a bright blue glow could be seen building in intensity.

"Oh shit!" Abby spoke as she realized what was coming next.

"Run!" Bobby yelled as they dove for cover just as Godzilla set off a nuclear pulse that incinerated three quarters of the creatures that remained and demolished all of the surrounding building in the process.

When the smoke cleared they came out to see Godzilla smashing and ripping his way through what was left of the monsters.

"Well, let's not just stand here let's light em up!" Dean shouted as they all rushed into battle alongside Godzilla.

Sam whipped out a machete swinging wildly as several of the creatures lost various limbs as well as their heads. Meanwhile Dean and Bobby were obliterating the skulls of others with twelve gauge shotguns. Abby and Owen of course were using their superhuman strength to rip, tear, crush and pulverize whatever was foolish enough to step into their path. And all the while Godzilla was mangling them beyond description.

In no time what remained of the Jefferson Starships were in several pieces.

"Okay, from now on we bring him on all of our monster hunts." Dean proclaimed glancing over at Godzilla as Owen sported a smug smile.

"So let me get this strait, you discovered a new monster, had a chance to name it, and you called it a Jefferson Starship?" Owen said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yep, cool huh?" Dean boasted with a big grin.

"That's not cool that sucks!" Owen protested as Dean's grin vanished.

"Alright then what would you call them?" Dean challenged.

"Well, it would something besides Jefferson Starships that's for sure. You can't do much worse than that. Why not just call them snicker doodles or whatchamacalits or something else just as crazy?"

"Bah! Until you can come up with a better name they shall remain Jefferson Starships." Dean touted defiantly.

Nearby Abby spoke with Godzilla telepathically.

_"Thanks for saving our bacon back there."_

_"Saving…bacon?"_

_"Sorry, keep forgetting that human slang isn't your strong suit. I'm just saying thanks for coming to the rescue."_

_"You appeared to be greatly outnumbered."_

_"We were. We had no idea there would be that many of them."_

_"Now there are none."_

_"So, how are you adjusting to your…size situation?"_

_"I am managing."_

_"Must seem really strange to you."_

_"I am what I am, and it is what it is."_

"So what do we do about the big G? It's not like we can fit him in the Impala." Sam said standing next to Dean and Bobby as they watched Abby converse with him.

Godzilla's head then turned in their direction.

_"Tell the abnormally tall human that I do not need his machine to travel nor do I desire to." _Godzilla thought as his leg muscles coiled right before making a Hulk style leap that cleared a mile as he soared off into the distance.

"He says he doesn't need the car." Abby told them in a more polite manner as she smiled.

"Whoa." Sam muttered as they all watched him bound away.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out." Dean added.

"Awesome." Owen gushed.

"Well folks, guess we're done here. How about we get back on the road?" Bobby suggested as they all piled into the car and then drove off.

But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. It appeared to be human, or more to the point it's vessel was, a beautiful human female that looked to be in her early twenties with long flowing dark hair. But it was anything but what it appeared. Through the eyes of the monsters that had assailed them, an enemy that the Winchesters thought to be dead had beheld all that had transpired as she pondered what she had just witnessed.

"Interesting." Eve said as she brought her left hand up to her chin.

The Winchesters had made some powerful new allies, and it was going to take more than her creations to deal with them…but it mattered not, for she already had a plan.

It would normally be a simple matter to just walk up to the Winchesters and rip out their spines, but then Castiel would just bring them back again…that is unless she dealt with him first.

Both he…and the demon he was working with. But Crowley had hid himself well, from both her and her children. Normally she could make use of the eyes and ears of her monster creations, but those in Crowley's possession had been cut off from her somehow. She assumed it was something mystical in nature. As the new king of Hell Crowley had gained much power that he did not once have, obviously he was making good use of it. He had even managed to block demon summoning spells she had attempted. That was why she had originally tried to coerce the Winchesters into finding him for her, that however had not worked out.

She needed help…and she knew just where to get it.

Payback was going to be a bitch…and that bitch's name was Eve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chicago.

Wolfram & Hart

"I would like to speak with whomever is in charge please." Eve asked with more civility than she normally would as she entered the front lobby of the Chicago branch of the evil supernatural law firm.

"Do you have an appointment Miss…" The clerk at the concierge desk began to say.

"I don't need one."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not how it works ma'am."

A split second later Eve punched the clerk's head clean off of his body as what remained slumped over and fell onto the floor behind the desk.

"Was that really necessary?" A voice spoke from behind her as she slowly turned to see Nathan Reed, Special Representative of the Senior Partners.

"He annoyed me, let's hope that you can do better." Eve said nonchalantly.

"Well, your clearly not human and quite powerful, but there's allot of that in this place, and it still doesn't give me a reason to care."

"Mind your tone insect." Eve threatened.

"And just who are you?"

"She is Eve, the mother of all monsters." One of Wolfram & Hart's seers said walking up next to Nathan in a black hooded robe.

Though the seer was technically blind with milky white irises, mystically he could see in ways that no normal being could ever hope to, for he could see Eve for what she truly was.

Upon this revelation Nathan's face went pale as he fell to his knees.

"Oh dear demon gods forgive me," He blubbered in a mixture of awe, respect and stark terror.

"That's better." Eve smiled as she walked towards him, outstretching her right hand as he took it in his and kissed it humbly while averting his eyes.

"Had I but known?" He stuttered.

"You would have shown more respect?"

"Most assuredly!"

"You are forgiven." Eve told him as she pulled her hand away from him and raised her head as she looked about the interior of the complex, "Much has changed since I was last here. It always makes a mother feel proud to learn that her children have grown and gone on to do great things. When I first birthed the creatures you call the Senior Partners, I somehow knew they would have a special destiny."

"I am happy that you are pleased oh unholy mother. Please allow me to humbly introduce myself, I am Nathan Reed, Special Representative of the Senior Partners. How may I assist you?"

"I need help finding a rather pesky demon who has proven a thorn in my side."

"May I ask who?"

"Crowley."

"The new king of Hell?"

"Indeed, I trust to your cooperation."

"Implicitly!" Nathan swore.

"Excellent."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later.

Without warning Castiel found himself ripped from combat in Heaven against Raphael's forces by an angel summoning spell.

Cass looked on in surprise when he realized that a demon was apparently responsible. He now stood inside what appeared to be an isolated and deserted filling station on a rural highway. Before him was the demon in question, standing behind a table that the various implements that were needed for the spell currently sat.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you summoned me here?" The angel said with understandable anger.

"They're all dead! And Crowley will be too if you don't do something! So if you don't want your little arrangement to go down the crapper I suggest you listen to what I have to say." The demon explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Eve…she's still alive."

"That's impossible."

"Impossible my ass! You weren't there! You didn't see what she did!"

"Eve was killed in Oregon."

"Well then it was a decoy or she has a twin sister or some other shit! I don't know and I really don't friggin care! She showed up at the lab and gutted everything that got in her way, we didn't stand a chance!"

"And Crowley?"

"Pretty sure he's still alive, but right now he's probably wishing that he wasn't. I could see the look in her eyes, she had plans for him. But she killed every other demon there, I barely got away. You've gotta do something!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kansas.

Back at the lab Crowley had been strapped down to the autopsy table where he had placed so many monsters in the past. He looked down at himself to see several deep cuts and lacerations. There were also a number of things sticking out of him that he was pretty sure were supposed to be inside of him. Standing over him was Eve with a rather satisfied grin. In Eve's presence both angels and demons were rendered powerless by some ancient primordial force that radiated off of her. Though her exact age was unknown, her birth did predate most angels and demons in the upper hierarchy of both races and long before the creation of man. For the time being Crowley was practically human, with all the inherent frailties and weakness that came along with it, much to her delight.

"So tell me Crowley…was it good for you?" She asked.

"Actually yes, I always was a bit of a sadomasochist, gotta love the kinky stuff."

"Oh Crowley, I haven't even begun to hurt you yet."

"Nothing wrong with a little foreplay."

"Oh I can assure you that I am not playing."

"This the part where I'm supposed to wet my knickers and get all blubbery? I've been on the receiving end of both Alistair and Lilith's blades, pardon me if I'm not forthcoming with the pleading simpering terror."

"And is that how your kind measures pain, by the feeble aptitude of demon kind? I was flaying the skin of demigods a hundred centuries before Lucifer even created the first demon. I know how to access parts of your nervous system that that will make your pain receptors dance like Michael Flatley."

"So now what? You gonna Riverdance all over my entrails?"

"For starters. How many of my first borns did you throw onto this table like slabs of meat? Hacking them up like a butcher? It's only fair that I return the favor."

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I'm afraid that I can't let you do that." Castiel said as he materialized into the room.

"Castiel, so glad you could come. And I don't mind the interruption, I had planned on killing you too after all. That's why I allowed one of the demons to escape after all, I knew you would be summoned. But I honestly wasn't sure if you would show or not. You know as well as I do that angels and demons are rendered powerless in my presence. But then again, you can't let your precious little deal with Crowley go up in smoke now can you?" Eve explained not even looking over at the angel.

"No…I cannot."

"You do realize that all you've done is sign your own death warrant by coming here…right?" Eve informed him.

"Under normal circumstances yes, if I had come unprepared. That is not the case however." The angel proclaimed as he lifted up something that he had brought with him…the branch from the burning bush.

Eve turned only to be blasted by a massive fireball that sent her crashing through the lab and eventually hurtling outside. But a few moments later she stepped back in apparently unharmed.

"Is that the extent of your merciless assault?" She mocked.

"I'm just getting started." He said as he then brought forth a chunk of Lot's salt.

As he held it out Eve's body began to turn to salt starting with her arms and legs as it began to work its way up her body. But Eve scowled defiantly with a withering glare as she summoned her own supernatural powers counteracting the effect. Soon enough she returned to normal and then let out a shriek that caused the salt in Castiel's hand to explode as he was knocked back against a wall.

Eve advanced quickly but the angel was ready as he then played his trump card…the staff of Moses. Suddenly a lightning bolt shot down from the sky ripping through the lab and striking Eve dead on. Several more followed knocking her about as if she were being pummeled by a prize fighter until she was blown back outside.

As Eve got back up Castiel drove the staff into the ground as he summoned a triumvirate of plague attacks. First appeared the boils, after which she began to bleed from practically every pore on her skin, followed by a shower of hail stones that proceeded to freeze her in place as she fell to one knee.

"For all of your power Eve, even you cannot withstand God's wrath." He boasted.

The mother of all monsters then raised her head as she let out an ear splitting howl that shattered every window and bit of glass in the lab. An invisible shockwave reeled off of her that mowed Castiel down knocking the staff from his hands as his attack ceased.

"Wrath? Wrath! You dare speak to me of wrath! Your father created me too you imbecile! You threaten the natural order of the universe by planning to rip through the fabric of reality! Murder my firstborns and align yourself with the king of Hell! And you dare to smite me in your father's name! You spit in the face of God with your blasphemy! And it is I who will restore order! You started this Castiel!" Eve bellowed as she quickly rushed forward grabbing hold of him by his throat, "And…I…will…finish it."

At that exact moment the angel grabbed hold of her wrist as he spat out a short incantation, a moment later she was gone.

Through the hole in the wall Crowley could see what had transpired as he began to speak.

"Nicely done, an old fashioned wiccan teleport spell. Where did you send her?"

"Not sure. But obviously not far seeing how we still don't have our powers back." The angel answered as he walked back inside.

"Well, if you're done playing Gandalf the grey, how out getting me off this table?" Crowley advised.

The celestial then rushed over to where Crowley was tied down and proceeded to undo the straps.

"We must go quickly, she will be back any moment."

"We'll take one of the sport utility vehicles parked outside."

As Castiel helped Crowley off of the table he motioned over to where one of several dismembered demons was, the keys they needed for the vehicle in question were in his pants pocket. With Crowley's right arm over his shoulders the angel helped him outside.

"Once we get out of the town her influence over us should dissipate and our powers return." Castiel said as they climbed into the climbed into the driver's seat quickly enough but seemed rather perplexed once he was seated.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Crowley exclaimed.

"I have no knowledge of how to operate this vehicle." Castiel admitted in a rather embarrassed fashion.

"Oh bloody Hell!" Crowley said reaching over and turning the ignition key and throwing the truck into gear, "Welcome to driver's ED! Gas pedal is on your right, brake on your left! Home James!"

The vehicle then sped away from the compound as fast as it could go.

Not too far away Eve reached out telepathically to her various inhuman offspring.

"Find the Winchesters and their allies, tell me where to find them." She spoke.

Castiel and Crowley may have eluded her for the time being, but she would see to them after dealing with her other targets.

A short time later…

"Okay, so I got you clocked going 65 in a 55, and you managed to mow down a mailbox as I pulled you over, would you care to explain yourself sir? Have you been drinking?" A highway patrol officer asked a rather awkward and nervous looking Castiel who looked over at Crowley.

"Don't look at me, you were the one doing the driving." The demon said innocently.

"I'll need to see your license and registration please."

"I don't have one."

"What?"

"My friend requires medical attention." The angel said.

"Is that why you were speeding? What's wrong with him?" The officer asked as he leaned in and took a closer look at Crowley, "My God is that his kidney sticking out! What in the Hell happened?"

"Cass?" Crowley warned as the angel blurted out the truth like a loyal dog told to roll over.

"He was being tortured by Eve, an ancient primordial being with the ability to render angels and demons powerless and who is also the mother of all monsters in creation." Castiel said honestly.

"What?" The officer asked in obvious disbelief.

"Cass, please stop talking." Crowley pleaded.

"He um…cut himself shaving." The angel lied unconvincingly as Crowley closed his eyes and hung his head repeatedly banging it on the dash.

"I think I was better off back with Eve." The demon groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the salvage yard Godzilla stood vigil. All was quiet and peaceful as it usually was, two things that Godzilla certainly was not accustomed to. But it was rather nice not to be constantly hunted and on the run for a change. That was one thing that his new more stealth friendly size was good for. At his formerly gigantic stature, only the depths of ocean could conceal him, but he was always forced to come ashore to feed.

And that was another thing, he hadn't hungered for nuclear sustenance since he had been shrunk down. What he didn't know was that in this smaller form, he didn't burn through energy the way he did before, who knew when he would actually need it again.

Godzilla's train of thought was derailed however by a sound echoing from the darkness.

He listened intently as it sounded again…it was a noise that was familiar to him.

With his enhanced hearing he scrutinized the place where it was coming from and proceeded to follow.

He eventually left Bobby's property and headed down the road as the beckoning call lured him along.

Eventually he found himself entering downtown Sioux Falls, granted it was also three in the morning and the town itself was rather dead activity wise.

Finally he saw the source of the sound, his eyes widened at what they beheld. It was his mate, the one he had on the island he once lived on back before his transformation. Godzilla's mind raced with questions.

Could it be? Could it really be her? But why is she so small?

But then his supposed mate shape shifted revealing her true form at last…it was Eve. It had merely been a deception. A cruel lie to bring Godzilla here.

Godzilla could sense great power coming from this being. It was ancient, timeless and primordial. His instincts warned him to be wary, but he was also boiling with rage at the ruse he had been tricked with.

Eve wanted to more thoroughly test this beast's abilities in a way that her offspring were ill suited to do. Making the kaiju angry seemed the quickest and easiest way to accomplish that task.

Godzilla roared with fury as he charged towards her, obviously she had succeeded.

Godzilla slammed into her hard as they crashed into a car which in the process mowed down a mailbox and a fire hydrant before it bore into but not through a brick wall. With a firm grip around Eve's throat Godzilla pulled her in close as he snarled threateningly. Eve wasn't intimidated however and reacted by drilling him in the head with a right fist punch that nearly broke his neck from the force of the impact. But Godzilla rebounded by jerking her off the car he had pinned her against and threw her clear across the street as she flew into the front lobby windows of an office building. She got up just in time to be tackled head on as they started smashing through one wall after another inside of the structure. They exploded out the other side as Eve was sent rolling across the pavement. Godzilla charged yet again, but this time Eve was ready for him as she leapt up high dodging Godzilla and landing behind him.

The saurian turned only to be backhanded viciously as he flipped head over heels. His flying body careened into and demolished countless vehicles, lampposts and various other objects that he was plowing through far too quickly to be able to properly discern. Levitating off the street Eve sped towards him through the air only to get hit with a stiff punch that sent her reeling once more. As she went tumbling her body came to a stop near another car which she picked up and then threw at Godzilla. He blasted it out the sky though before it could reach him as he then lumbered over and got an awkward grip on an eighteen wheeler. Eve however dodged it easily as it flew by her. Unfortunately though the tanker truck fell directly into a gas station. With the tanker itself being full of fuel, one spark is all that it took as an incredible explosion resulted.

In mid-flight she scooped up a parked bus like it weighed nothing and swung it into Godzilla like a giant club as he soared into another edifice making a sizeable hole as he went through. Dropping the bus Eve floated through the hole only to see that he had gone all the way through. But as she emerged out the other side she was suddenly hit by something…a five ton wrecking ball!

Godzilla had ripped it loose from a crane on a construction site nearby as he gripped the heavy chain in his right hand and slammed it into her again and again. Eventually he released it as it bore into her like a flying battering ram as she went crashing back into the building they had just came out of. She hadn't even fully gotten back up yet when Godzilla charged in barreling into her. During the course of their struggle several primary support beam were taken out as the structure they battled within abruptly caved in on top of them.

After that things grew quiet…but only for a few moments.

Godzilla was practically punched out of the rubble as he twirled through the air and crashed back down.

Once more Eve flew towards him as Godzilla's dorsal plates began to glow. He shot forth his breath beam as it struck her dead on in her chest. But not only did it not stop her…she began to push against it until she was right in front of him. When she reached him she slammed his mouth shut with her hands cutting off the beam. Godzilla grabbed hold of Eve's wrists, trying to pry them off, but her grip was like a vise. Unable to use his beam, Godzilla set off a nuclear pulse instead, but still she stood strong.

Eve then took off up into the sky with the kaiju in tow as they eventually flew outside of city limits and towards the dam just outside of town. She then twirled in the air and released him as Godzilla smashed hard into the base of the levee. Godzilla was back up again in a heartbeat as Eve landed in front of him, but suddenly he heard a cracking sound behind him as he turned around. Where he had collided with the weir cracks were beginning to form. Realizing what was happening Godzilla quickly threw his bulk against the concrete wall to prevent its breakage. Though Godzilla had no real desire to protect humans, this town was Abby and Owen's home, thusly he felt obligated to safeguard it. If the dam broke all of Sioux Falls would be flooded.

Abby and Owen arrived on the scene at that very moment, having sensed that Godzilla was in mid-battle which woke her and in turn, Owen from sleep.

"What have you done?" Abby demanded as they landed.

"Merely keeping him busy while I attend to personal business." Eve stated.

"Who are you?" Owen cut in.

"I have had many names over countless millennia. The Greeks called me Echidna, the Babylonians, Tiamat, the Celts, Morrigan. But you can call me Eve."

"Eve? The mother of all monsters? You're supposed to be dead, the Winchesters killed you." Abby spoke up.

"I can assure you that the rumors of my death…are greatly exaggerated." She smiled, "In the meantime, I suppose I should thank you."

"For what?" Abby asked.

"The Devil's Dungeon. I had intended to go there myself, but you and your friends took care of that for me."

"It wasn't for your benefit." Abby scowled.

"Perhaps...but you served my will none the less."

It was then that Owen bolted forward.

"Owen no!" Abby shouted, but it was too late.

Holding out her right hand she then released energy that she had absorbed from Godzilla's beam into a concentrated blast. Owen's unconscious body flew far off in the distance before crashing back down. Eve then began to levitate as Abby looked back and forth between her and where Owen was.

"You have a simple choice Abby. Go see if your lover is alright or try to stop me before I gut the Winchesters…your call." Eve said as she took off into the sky.

Abby then turned to Godzilla.

"Can you hold the dam?"

"For now yes, but how long I do not know."

Abby then made a beeline for where Owen touched down. She found him lying in a good sized crater in a cornfield. He was in pretty rough shape but he would recover. Assured that he was okay, Abby turned in the direction that Eve had gone and quickly gave chase.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Bobby''s...

"Holy crap that was close!" Dean said as he looked over at his brother Sam. They had just dispatched a slew of Arachne, but their fight was far from over.

Shortly after Godzilla had been lured away, Eve's children attacked in masse.

"Is…is that a sasquatch coming up the driveway?" Sam asked a split second before a large hairy arm smashed its hand through the front door getting a grip on Dean's neck.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean managed to choke out before Sam aimed a loaded shotgun at the door and unloaded several shots.

The sasquatch then released Dean and toppled over outside. A split second later however a large weregator rammed its way through the front door smashing it into splinters and taking out part of the doorframe with it as both Sam and Dean went flying across the room.

"Sweet Jesus is that a mokole?" Dean spat as he and Sam got back up and started firing, but it didn't seem to be having any effect.

"Do we have any gold bullets?" Sam shouted as they backed into Bobby's study.

"I don't think so!" Dean replied as a tail swing from the creature smacked into them hard.

Sam hit the far wall while Dean crashed into Bobby's desk.

"Bobby! We could use a little help in here!" Dean yelled.

"You need help?" Bobby yelled back sarcastically as he tried desperately to hold the back door shut against something large with lots of tentacles.

Back in the study though Dean spied something that had fallen off the desk when he hit it, a set of buffalo gold coins that Bobby had bought after an unhealthy combination of alcohol and the home shopping network early one morning. Dean quickly scooped them up and shoved them into the barrel of his gun as he looked up to see the mokole bearing down on Sam.

"Hey ugly!" Dean shouted beaning the reptilian beast in the side of the head with a paperweight as it turned its attention to him with a hiss.

In an instant it was upon him with its jaws opening wide as Dean quickly shoved the shotgun into its mouth and fired as the back of its skull and part of its brains splattered all across the room. It then collapsed on top of him.

"Ugh, get this damn thing off of me!" Dean complained as Sam got back up and walked over to him as Sam pulled while Dean pushed eventually shoving the creatyure's corpse off.

But a split second later Eve suddenly came crashing down through the roof of the house.

"What the Hell?" Dean spat.

"Hello boys." She said nonchalantly.

"Eve?" Sam asked in confusion right before she charged forward tackling them both through the wall of the house and all the way outside.

Severely winded and suffering possible broken bones the Winchesters struggled to get back to their feet.

"Where's your phoenix ash now? Not so high and mighty now are we?" She boasted slowly walking towards them.

"It's…it's not possible." Dean wheezed painfully as rolled over on the ground.

"Oh I assure you it is quite possible." She said as she reached down and grabbed them both by their necks lifting them up off the ground with one of them in each hand.

"We…killed you, we …watched you die!" Sam coughed through her chokehold.

"Alas boys, you only thought you did. What you killed in Oregon was merely a clone, a decoy to throw you off. Honestly, did you really think it was going to be that easy? My eyes and ears are everywhere. I knew about the phoenix ash before you even arrived in Oregon. You may be insignificant little bugs, but unlike previous enemies both demon and angel alike, I have never underestimated your resourcefulness. That's why I'm still here and most of them are dead and or gone."

"Ca-Cass!" Dean tried to cry out through her stranglehold.

"Oh, I'm afraid that calling upon your little angel friend won't do any good. He is otherwise detained at the moment, I saw to that. Not that it would matter if he were her-"

Eve was cut off in mid sentence by suddenly being rammed into at high velocity by Abby as they tumbled back into the house. They both rolled to a stop and quickly righted themselves as they faced off.

"Impressive little one. Clearly I underestimated your flight speed. I didn't think you would get here in time to save them." Eve confessed as she and Abby began to circle one another.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises."

"I would expect no less of one who was once one of my children."

"What?"

"The day you became a vampire you became one of mine, for it was I who created the first vampire countless ages ago."

"That can't be, the old ones that were banished into the hellmouths ages ago were supposed to create the first vampires." Abby claimed as Eve snickered slightly.

"Yes, they would like everyone to believe that, but then again it was I who created the old ones in the first place. Their so-called vampires were always inferior to mine, they were copycats, nothing more."

"So I indirectly have you to thank for the hellish existence that I endured for over two hundred years?"

"I am not to blame for that. It was God who tainted you by forcing you to retain your human soul after being turned. Riddling you with a conscience that prevented you from reveling in the gifts that I bestowed upon you."

"Gifts? GIFTS!" Abby roared as she flew forward connecting with a punch with at least twenty tons of force behind it.

Eve's head snapped to one side as Abby's fist connected with her jaw, but she slowly turned her head back to face her as she smiled.

"You'll have to do better than that." She chided her.

Abby drew back and swung again only to have her fist caught this time as Eve began to crush it in her own hand forcing Abby to her knees.

"Come come now are you really so angry? Without the gift of your immortality you would have never met your beloved Owen after all, or have the inner strength to have faced all of the dangers and challenges that you have faced throughout your life. You owe me far more than you could ever know."

"I owe you nothing! It was friends and allies that gave me the strength to keep going, not you! The love that Owen and I share that gave me a new reason to live and love, NOT YOU!" Abby bellowed as she fought in vain against Eve's greater strength.

Eve merely sighed disapprovingly.

"Children…they can be so ungrateful." She claimed as she reared back and gave Abby a backhand that put her through another wall into an adjacent room.

Abby got up only to be doubled over by a crippling punch that dropped her back down coughing up blood. Eve then grabbed her by her hair and threw her through another wall going out the back of the house. Abby rolled across the ground painfully. She was positive she had some broken ribs and for some reason her left arm no longer seemed to work, but still she rose as Eve floated out of the house after her.

Suddenly though Eve was blasted from behind by a modified blowtorch that Bobby had jerry-rigged into a flame thrower. But she didn't even react to it other than to stop briefly.

"Took care of your pet at the back door, hope you like fried calamari." Bobby sassed right before Eve backhanded him through the air without even looking back at him.

He hit the ground unconscious and rolled to a stop, he was fortunate that it had only been a glancing blow or it could have easily killed him.

"Insect," Eve mocked, "Now, where were we?" Eve asked as she continued towards Abby.

As Abby got back up she attempted another weak punch with her right arm only to have Eve block it and then connect with right cross to her temple putting her back down. She then reached down grabbing Abby as she threw her clean back through the house sending her smashing back out of the front where they had started. This time Abby didn't get back up.

Eve levitated back through and came to rest right in front of where Abby lay. She began to reach down for her again when Dean abruptly broke a crowbar over the back of her head…she didn't even flinch before slapping him about thirty feet away. This was followed by Sam ramming one of Bobby junk cars strait into her as the front of the vehicle crunched and folded in on itself like it had hit a tree as the rear end of the car flipped up into the air before coming back down, it didn't even budge her as she nonchalantly looked over at Sam in the driver's seat through the windshield. She then punched her fist into the hood of the car wrenching out the several hundred pound engine and throwing it through the windshield as Sam barely bailed out in time.

As Sam rolled out of the car though he came back up wielding a double barreled shotgun, Dean having limped over to the back of the impala procured one of his own as he stepped up alongside side Sam. But as the Winchesters unloaded Eve walked through the barrage like it was nothing. Dean then tossed a grenade as he and Sam dove for cover. Eve caught it in her hand and gazed at it a moment before it blew up in her face. When the smoke cleared she was none the worse for wear as she then looked down at her torn and incinerated dress as it fell off of her in pieces.

"Now that was rude, I liked that dress." She grumbled as she now stood before them completely naked, "Dean, I know you'll go to any lengths to get a woman out of her clothes but I must admit even for you this is taking things to a whole new level." She grinned.

"Oh crap." Dean managed to mutter before Eve rushed up to them with her hands out stretched knocking them both through the front windows of the house as they went crashing inside.

But as Eve turned around she suddenly saw Castiel standing before her.

"Back for more? Glutton for punishment are we?"

"Maybe…or maybe I just needed to go get something." The angel said as he pulled a familiar looking gun out of his coat…the Colt.

Eve had only a second to register what was happening before a shot fired from it and pierced her heart. She staggered back a few steps looking down at the wound before looking back up at Castiel. Then she collapsed. Castiel walked up to where she lie and stared down at her…only to see her eyes snap open.

Castiel's face went pale as she stood back up.

"It's going to take more than that…" She began to say as the bullet from the Colt was forced back out of the wound it created and fell onto the ground, "…to kill me." She finished as she hit Castiel with a punch that sent him flying for miles.

Meanwhile Abby had bore witness to what happened and she knew that in Eve's presence angels were rendered practically human.

There was no way he could have survived that attack.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"CASSIE!" Abby screamed as Eve turned her attention back to her.

"And then there was one." Eve relished.

But when Eve's eyes met hers she suddenly realized that something was happening. With an incredible scream an intense surge of power reeled off of Abby's body that mowed Eve down. The mother of all monsters righted herself and tried to stand against it, but it was too much even for her as it eventually overwhelmed her. She became the equivalent of a stick in the sand trying to stop an incoming tsunami…she stood no chance. She was blown away high into the sky and far out of sight.

After this Abby bolted to where Castiel had came down to find a demolished but thankfully vacant house. But when she rushed inside she saw Castiel just sitting there none the worse for wear.

"Cassie! You're alive!"

His only response was to pull something else out of his coat…the spear of destiny.

"Oh thank God, literally!" She cried as she lunged forward and embraced him, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She sobbed with tears in her eyes.

"My apologies, I wasn't honestly sure if the Colt would stop her so I…took precautions. Are you alright?"

"Well,…yes, I guess I am." Abby realized as she broke the embrace to look down at herself.

"You tapped into your power again didn't you? The same power that you and Owen used to help destroy Beelzebub."

"How did you know?"

"I could feel it."

"So could I." Another voice said as Abby turned to see Owen standing before her.

"Owen!" Abby squealed as they hugged one another and shared a kiss.

"When you summoned it, it awakened me somehow." He told her.

"It makes sense, the two of you are connected by that power after all, and that same power obviously healed your injuries also."

"I…I don't know what happened. I didn't think, I just…reacted." Abby admitted.

"Well, I would say that it was rather fortuitous."

"You're telling me."

"Can we go home now?" Owen asked.

Meanwhile three states away, Eve slowly sat up from the crater her body had created when she came down as she shook her head to clear the cobwebs. She had touched down in the middle of a baseball stadium, only now the field itself no longer existed.

"Well, that was…interesting." She confessed as she got back up and proceeded to walk out.

The only person to bear witness was an old janitor as the naked female in question nonchalantly strolled by him. He then looked down at a bottle of Jim Bean he had in his hands and quickly threw it aside.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the aftermath of the battle Castiel handled the clean up. He healed the Winchesters injuries and then whisked over to the dam where Godzilla was. The cracks were growing in size as they spider webbed up through the barrier, but the angel outstretched his hand, using his angelic powers to seal the cracks.

_"Took you long enough." _Godzilla thought.

_"My apologies."_

_"Are Abby and Owen alright?" _

_"Yes." _Castiel answered.

_"Where is Eve?" _

_"Eve has been dealt with for now." _

_"She isn't dead?"_

_"No."_

_"So she will return."_

_"More than likely I'm afraid."_

_"Who stopped her?"_

_"Abby, she has power within her yet undreamed of, without it God only knows what would've became of us all. Today…we were very fortunate."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, at Bobby's.

With the assistance of Abby, Owen, Godzilla and Castiel they had Bobby's house good as new in record time.

"Thanks guys, wasn't looking forward to trying to explain this one to the insurance company." Bobby spoke with relief.

As they picked up and put away the various tools and equipment that they had used they made conversation.

"So you were pulled over by the cops?" Abby asked.

"Indeed, it was a most disconcerting situation." Castiel responded.

"So what did you do?" Owen added.

"Well, without my powers I was in no position to resist, so I was taken 'downtown' as humans call it. Once they took me to their jail I found that I was far enough away from Eve's influence for my powers to return to me, so we teleported."

"We? What do you mean we?" Abby asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant me, or more to the point I. I apologize for my grammar error." Castiel corrected with a slight tinge of nervousness.

"Relax Cassie, it's no big deal, right Sam?" Abby said.

"Yeah…no big deal." Sam said with a look that suggested that he knew allot more than he was telling.

After that Castiel vanished from sight. Upon his departure Abby turned to Sam, Dean and Bobby.

"Okay, now that he's gone, would all of you mind telling me and Owen just what in the Hell is going on?" She asked rather bluntly.

"Huh?" Sam said.

"Nothing, everything's just fi-"

"Bullshit!" Abby cut Dean off, "You've been hiding something from us for quite some time now. Ever since you got back from Oregon the first time that you thought you killed Eve, and it obviously has something to do with Cassie, now spill it!" She demanded.

A long uncomfortable silence followed that Dean finally broke.

"Okay…but I gotta warn ya, you ain't gonna like what you hear…"


	4. Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object

xxxxxxxxxxx

The following takes place after the finale of my fic 'Child Of Fate'. Like I've said before, it really pays to have read that first before reading this.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

UNSTOPPABLE FORCE, IMMOVABLE OBJECT

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A Kohl's department store somewhere in the state of Michigan.

"Jesus mom why did you have to drag me in here with you?"

"That's enough back talk from you Jared, you know I needed you to help me with your baby sister."

"But seriously, I don't want to be seen in this place, Hell I don't want even to be seen in this town given the choice."

"Language!" The mother chastised her fifteen year old son as he wandered off to leave his mother sorting through clothes.

"_God I hate this damn town, can't wait until I'm eighteen and I can get the Hell out of here. I mean this place is such a snooze, nothing exciting ever…happens…he…" _Jared trailed off as something or more importantly someone got his attention.

Young Jared looked over to see a woman with long brunette hair sorting through clothes completely naked. As she turned Jared got a full frontal view and prematurely ejaculated in his pants.

Eve paid no heed to him as she sorted through a rack of slacks, eventually picking out a pair of extremely tight fitting jeans.

Just then a female store clerk rushed up to her.

"Ma'am please! You can't walk around like that! You must leave the store at once!"

Eve ignored her as she started to pull on the jeans.

"What are you doing?" The clerk went on as Eve walked away still completely topless as she then picked out a baggy long sleeved see through red top.

As she proceeded to slip it on the manager of the store arrived on the scene.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises, the police have already been called." He spoke as Eve continued to ignore them.

At the moment she was checking herself out in a tall mirror, deciding that she liked what she had picked and how it looked on her. The jeans were so tight that the outline of her camel toe was obvious and her breasts were still quite visible through her top. Of course Eve wasn't concerned with public decency or indecent exposure, she simply liked the clothes.

But as a random customer walked by, glancing over for but a moment, they froze in absolute terror. Though Eve's vessel was that of a beautiful young woman, the mirror she was gazing into showed her for what she truly was. Her true form was too hideous to even comprehend. The passerby immediately vomited as a result. Eve however continued to admire herself, seeing nothing wrong with the reflection that was staring back at her.

She then turned and proceeded to walk out as she casually strolled past the store personnel.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, I beg your pardon but you can't just walk out of here with those." The manager told her as she kept on walking.

Growing angry the manager rushed after and grabbed her by the arm…that proved to be unwise. In an instant without even stopping to look at him she grabbed his arm and twisted it, breaking and shattering the bones in it as they tore through his flesh. He hit the floor screaming as he gazed upon his contorted and mutilated appendage. The screams of other people present joined in chorus with his as Eve went out the front door.

Though she had departed before the police arrived, they eventually caught up with her as she walked down the street not too far away. Two patrol cars screeched to a halt in front of her as two cops quickly got out drawing their guns.

"Freeze! Hands where we can see em!" One of them shouted as nearby civilians screamed as they scattered away from the altercation.

Eve remained still, saying and doing nothing as she stared at them stoically.

One of the cops then started walking towards her as he got out a pair of cuffs.

"Hey man be careful, you heard what the caller said about what she did back at the store." His partner warned.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, she's just a girl." He said as he tried grab her wrists to put them in the handcuffs, but he couldn't budge them, "What the Hell?" He managed to say right before Eve smacked him in the chest with an open palm sending him flying and smacking into one of the parked patrol cars knocking him silly.

"Oh my God! What the hell are you on lady?" The other shouted as he crept closer with his gun still trained on her, only somewhat shaky now.

"Get in the car!" He shouted, but Eve did not move.

"Now!" He yelled louder, but still Eve did nothing.

"Lady, don't make me have to hurt you." He threatened as Eve's formerly apathetic expression changed with the formation of a smug grin.

"Good God, she must be jacked up on PCP or something. I hate to have to do this but…"

Suddenly the cop drew his baton and slammed it upside Eve's skull…she didn't even flinch…the nightstick did break however. He looked down at it and back at her in total disbelief as her eyes began to blaze a bright orange. It was then that the officer pissed his pants.

A short time later, when more police had been called, they arrived on the scene to find both officers down. The first that Eve had struck had suffered internal injuries that included but were not limited to broken ribs. The other who had attacked Eve was dead. They found broken pieces of his baton shoved into his eye sockets and down his throat.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later.

Havre Montana

Montana State University Northern college.

Marty Mikalski walked casually into the residence of one Bill Davies, who had a dorm on the same campus that Dana did. Being the genuine lover of cannabis that he was, Marty had had the good fortune of hooking up with Bill about a year ago and never looked back. Bill always had the best stash that Marty had ever seen.

"Back for more eh bro?" Bill asked as he got up off his sofa.

"Getting ready for a weekend excursion, wanna make sure I am well supplied as it were." Marty responded as he handed him a wad of bills.

"Well I got your hook up right here my friend." Bill said as he walked out of the room for a moment and then returned with a rather sizeable bag of weed.

"Fantastic, Bill, you are a lifesaver." Marty praised him as they slapped five.

"So where you off to?"

"Some cabin in the woods somewhere that's owned by Curt's cousin or something."

"You don't sound too enthused, why go if that's the case?"

"Meh, I can choose between getting baked at home alone or doing it with my friends where I know I won't get caught by my folks, no brainer really. Well I gotta jet, gonna be late meeting up with them otherwise, later." Marty said as he departed.

"Have a blast man, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Bill called after him as he left.

Once Marty had gone Bill slowly walked out of the room and into the bedroom of his dorm. He then looked down at the body of the 'real' Bill Davies, lying dead upon the floor with a broken neck. The shape shifter smiled down at the corpse for a brief moment before it suddenly received a telepathic message from Eve.

"Is it done?"

"Yes."

"Good, vacate the premises."

With that the shape shifter removed himself from the dorm room. The real Bill Davies as it turns out was not who he appeared to be either. For he was part of a shadow organization that was preparing for an annual sacrifice. He was supposed to give Marty a stash of weed laced with various chemicals, but the shape shifter had killed him, taken his place and given him regular strait up marijuana instead.

Meanwhile, Eve was already in the vicinity of the cabin in the Flathead National forest, awaiting their arrival. She had to keep to the skies to avoid detection by the hidden surveillance cameras. She had inadvertently set off a couple of motion detectors when she first got there, but was moving far too fast for anyone to be able to discern anything. Now all she had to do was play the waiting game.

Later, after the intended victims arrived, an employee of the shadow organization in clerical was preparing to send an order down to the demolition department to blow the tunnel that led to the cabin. It was the only way in or out once the force fields were up, but as the clerk in question prepared to send it down a hand suddenly touched his shoulder.

"You don't want to do that." The siren disguised as a female coworker whispered into his ear, "You're going to reroute power instead so that they never get the order."

Entranced by the siren's voice he complied.

That night…

Young Marty kicked and screamed for all he was worth as he futilely resisted the death grip of a creature referred to as a redneck torture zombie, or Judah Buckner to be more precise. It was dragging him presumably to his death as it made its way towards an open grave where it and it's undead relations had first surfaced. Marty and his friends had come to a secluded cabin in the woods supposedly owned by the cousin of his friend Curt for a weekend getaway, only to find horror, bloodshed, and death instead. As he was pulled down into the crypt the zombie reared back with its trowel ready to finish Marty off when suddenly two fists punched through the zombie's torso right before ripping it in half. Marty looked up to see a young woman standing there, but of course he had no idea who or what she really was.

"Zombies, such distasteful creatures."

Eve had no qualms about destroying the undead, for they were not monsters of her making, usually being created by accidents of science or via mystical means.

Eve then looked down at Marty briefly before leaping out of the grave.

"What the Hell? Who are you?" He called after her, but she ignored him as she kept on walking.

But before Marty could act any further the top half of Judah Buckner came running after him as it scurried towards him on her hands. With a panicked scream he scooped up his trowel and proceeded to bludgeon him with it until he was in several pieces.

But what he discovered shortly after in the strange subterranean chamber that he now found himself in was stranger still.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short time later, after Marty had resurfaced and saved Dana, Eve followed them down into the underground compound, smashing through the supposedly shatterproof containment elevators that separated the installation from the surface. All Hell broke loose once Dana had released all of the monsters and Eve walked amongst them as chaos unfolded all around her. Behind her a giant bat tackled a hapless lab technician through a wall while in front of her a giant snake swallowed several people whole. Throughout the halls of the complex the echoing screams of humans being eaten and or torn apart mixed with the shrieks and howls of her countless progeny. She smiled warmly, in the same manner that a grandmother would surrounded by happy playing grandchildren, utterly content.

But as she turned a corner one of the few armed guards that had not yet been killed spotted her and froze. He was indecisive about whether she was human or not until he saw her eyes flash red briefly. It was then that he fired his shotgun at her…only to watch the shot ricochet off her skull without the slightest scratch. He proceeded to piss his pants and ran away screaming. He didn't get far though, about thirty feet down the hallway he was gutted by a hideous goblin.

Just then Marty and Dana ran by her. Marty caught a brief glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, recognizing her as the individual who had saved him before.

"_What is she doing down here, and why isn't anything attacking her?" _He thought briefly, but they were too preoccupied with running for their lives for him to do anything but regard her for a fleeting moment.

But Eve saw them as well and telepathically commanded a nearby werewolf to follow them at a discreet distance. Which resulted in it following them down into the sacrificial chamber where the sealed hell mouth was that contained a particular old one in its bowels. Eve saw and heard everything through the lycanthrope's eyes and ears and when it looked as if Dana was actually going to shoot Marty she gave the beast a mental directive to strike. Though the werewolf was driven off by gunfire it had accomplished its task of preventing Marty from being killed.

Eve eventually made her way down as well. She watched from the shadows as Marty battled with the Director, ready to intercede at a moment's notice if she felt things were not unfolding as she wished. When the Director seemed to gain the upper hand Eve prepared to step in when Patience Buckner lumbered by her. Shortly after the teenage zombie buried an axe into the back of the Director's skull, after which Marty shoved them both into the abyss below them. It seemed she took care of the problem for Eve. Things hadn't gone down precisely as she had planned, but nonetheless Marty had survived, guaranteeing the failure of the ritual…just as Eve had devised.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the aftermath of the carnage, most of the monsters escaped into the wilderness as Eve stood upon a hilltop awaiting the inevitable. The cabin in question down below suddenly exploded as a gigantic arm shot skyward from beneath the earth.

Eve's mission was a success.

She had come to ensure that the ritual that kept the old ones at bay would fail so that they would rise again, as this particular hellmouth spewed forth that which it had contained for so long. The old one had the appearance of a humanoid composed of magma and lava rock as it clawed its way to the surface standing at well over seventy meters tall.

"Yes, come my child, reclaim the world that was once yours." She called out to it telepathically.

What most beings did not realize was that Hell, much like Heaven, was not just one place but several. The centerpiece of Hell, its capital as it were was where Lucifer, Crowley and all true demons existed along with all the damned human souls. In another part of Hell was where the old ones were banished centuries ago, while yet another was the home of dead and defeated demigods and pagan gods. These of course were just a few examples out of many. It was something akin to what was described in Dante's Inferno, only far vaster and diverse.

Meanwhile the shadow organization that was responsible for this operation was part of a worldwide underground network that helped keep the old ones at bay by appeasing them with ritualistic sacrifices using various monsters to kill unsuspecting victims. Without these sacrifices the old ones would rise up to destroy the world. Over time, the requirements for the ritual had become more complex and varied from society to society. That was why many countries participated in order to ensure that an appeasement would be made in the event that others failed. It was a dark and morbid tradition that had been upheld since time and memorial. Granted there had been close calls and glitches in the past. Ancient Sumeria in two thousand B.C., Rome in four hundred A.D., New Orleans in 1750 and Sunnydale in 1999.

But this time, it was total fail for every scenario all across the board.

Eve had time to think after her confrontation with the Winchesters and their allies, her previous plan to create a new monster race to overrun the Earth had failed thanks to them as well as Crowley. Thusly drastic measures were called for, the raising of all of the old ones became her knew plan. She would not forfeit the Earth to the hairless monkeys who threatened to destroy it. She would see how her enemies would contend with these ancient primordial beings. She would take back this world. Back from the humans who thought they owned it, the demons that sought to destroy it, and the angels who believed it was theirs to toy with."

But someone besides them was about to become a major pain in Eve's ass as suddenly a stream of blue radioactive fire shot through the air striking the old one head on as it toppled over. Eve turned in the direction of where the attack had came from and saw a familiar enemy.

"Godzilla." She said to herself with a great deal of venom.

Eve had battled Godzilla herself once before when he was still shrunk down. The fight had ended in a stalemate, but she never thought she would see him again.

The kaiju king could sense the coming of the old one even before it had risen and was ready for it. The lava titan righted itself with an angry roar as Godzilla answered it's challenge with one of his own. The two juggernauts lumbered towards each other as they collided with earthshaking force. The old one reared back and drove one of its massive fists into the saurian behemoth as the kaiju staggered back from the blow. But Godzilla regained his balance and swung his gigantic tail into his adversary as he teetered like a tall oak. But the ancient being surged forward as he tried to incinerate Godzilla with its heat as he grabbed the radioactive monster in a crushing bear hug. Once in his grasp heat in excess of one thousand degrees Celsius blasted Godzilla's body, but it was of no consequence to a creature who regularly swam through lava tubes.

Godzilla then set off a nuclear pulse to free himself from the giant's hold as it pushed him back. The two goliaths then began to exchange long range weaponry. Godzilla fired his breath beam while the old one hurled fireballs from its hands, but neither seemed capable of hurting the other. As the two of them battled the forest around them was set ablaze as they stared each other down. Godzilla's eyes scrutinized his opponent closely looking for a weakness to exploit. His ability to pick up on radiant energy sources detected something deep within the beast as it charged towards him. Godzilla however did not move as he waited for his attacker to come to him. When he reached him Godzilla abruptly punched his right hand deep into the colossus' torso. He then wrenched it back out holding in his hand what appeared top be a bright fiery glowing mass of some kind, it turned out to be the deity's heart.

Godzilla then crushed it in his hand as the towering monstrosity managed to utter one final roar before the fire that lit its body faded and it began to crumble and fall apart. For good measure Godzilla obliterated what remained with another breath blast as the remnants of the old one's heart dried up like clay and blew out of Godzilla's hand like dust in the wind.

Godzilla roared his victory to the heavens as a none too pleased Eve looked on.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks later.

An uncharted island somewhere in the North Atlantic ocean.

Godzilla was currently in battle with a host of kaiju of varying origins. Surrounding him were the monsters Guilala, Reptillicus, Varan, a rhedosaurus, a species of giant mountain troll known as a Rimtusse and a male Gorgo. In the sky above flying in circles over them all was the kaiju Dagarah.

Bearing witness to all of this…was Eve. It was she who had called out to all of these great beasts, commanding them to converge upon the king of the monsters. It had been several weeks since he had fought the first old one, and in the time that followed he traveled across the globe and destroyed every single one that dared show itself much to Eve's anger. The rise of the old ones was to herald the end of humanity by returning the Earth to what in her mind was a state of normalcy, but Godzilla had put a stop to that. Also, as an accident of man's science, Eve felt that Godzilla was an affront to monsterkind and the natural order. For these reasons as well as daring to stand against her and her children she believed that he had to be destroyed. And she was clearly willing to go to great lengths to achieve this goal.

In a moment they all dog piled him in an attempt to overwhelm him but they were all sent flying by a nuclear pulse. The quickest to recover from it though was Guilala, who absorbed the radiation as his arms, legs and back surged and crackled with energy. The odd kaiju then fired several fireballs at Godzilla, but since they were comprised of the same energy, they had no effect on him. With that Guilala charged attempting to overpower his adversary, but the kaiju king's strength was far greater. As they grappled Godzilla eventually got a firm grip on Guilala's head and gave it a sharp twist breaking his neck as he twisted the monster's head a full three hundred and sixty degrees.

Just as Guilala's lifeless body dropped to the ground, Godzilla was suddenly hit by a wide array of beams coming from the still airborne Dagarah, Godzilla was about to blast him when he was suddenly knocked over by a titanic boulder almost as big as him thrown by the Rimtusse. Godzilla rose quickly only to find himself being battered by the mountain troll's fists. Godzilla blocked one swing and then caught the other incoming arm in his other hand. He applied great strength as he attempted to snap the offending limb in half. Normally Godzilla could do this with ease, but the bones of most trolls were so thick and strong that they were practically unbreakable. The troll jerked free of Godzilla's grip and attempted another swing, but Godzilla ducked it while swinging his massive tail around into the giant's legs taking him off his feet as he fell to the ground with a thunderous crash. From where he lie the Rimtusse roared up at Godzilla, who responded by blasting him directly in the face with his radioactive breath obliterating the front of his head. Now only a blood caked empty cavity remained where his face once was, the troll had been dealt with.

After this however, Dagarah took advantage as he pelted Godzilla with his deadly starfish-like Berem. The tiny creatures once attached to a creature's skin were supposed to drain their strength, but Godzilla wasn't about to give them the chance as he incinerated them with a nuclear pulse. The earthbound kaiju managed to get a shot off of his breath but his flying attacker easily dodged it. It was then that Reptillicus bolted in and wrapped himself around Godzilla attempting to constrict him. It's serpentine head reared up in front of him as he spat his toxic phlegm into the saurian's eyes blinding him. In that same moment the rhedosaurus lunged latching his jaws around Godzilla's throat like a pit-bull refusing to let go. Summoning his incredible strength Godzilla not only broke free of Reptillicus' coils but ripped him to pieces as he freed himself. But before he could do anything else he was slammed into from behind by a flying Varan as Godzilla stumbled into the waiting claws of Gorgo who ripped and slashed deep wounds into Godzilla's flesh with his gigantic claws. Once more Dagarah fired more beams down upon him as the all the while the rhedosaurus maintained its death grip on Godzilla's throat. So tight was it that it was constricting his air flow as Godzilla struggled to breath.

Though blinded the kaiju could still make use of his other senses as he heard Gorgo charging towards him. He then swung the rhedosaurus around as its body slammed into Gorgo toppling the monster over. Godzilla then finally reached up and got a firm grip on the rhedosaurus' jaws and pulled, braking them and literally ripping the quadruped kaiju's head in half. Gorgo recovered quickly and roared his challenge, however this also gave away his position as he found himself being drilled by a concentrated beam from Godzilla that sent him plowing into the side of a mountain. A landslide resulted that buried the British beast alive. A strange sonic hum signaled to Godzilla that Varan was flying in low for another attack, at the same time he heard Dagarah approaching from the opposite direction. He waited until the last possible second and then set off a nuclear pulse that sent them both crashing to the ground.

Godzilla lumbered over to the dazed Varan and wrenched him off the ground. Dagarah started to lift into the sky once more only to have Godzilla blast him with his breath knocking him back down again. He then lifted Varan up and swung him down spikes first onto Dagarah's head impaling his brain and killing him instantly. Godzilla then pulled Varan off of him and ripped his head and spinal column clean out of his body.

Nearby, Gorgo burst forth from his rocky tomb as Godzilla turned to get hit with a powerful right claw swing that nearly dislocated his jaw. Godzilla retaliated with a punch of his own that staggered his attacker back. Once more Godzilla blasted him with his breath, but he seemed to be proving resistant to it as the two titans continued a tooth and claw exchange.

Meanwhile from the shoreline behind them though something gargantuan beyond measure rose from the depths and approached. It's deafening roar districting Godzilla from his battle with Gorgo as he looked up to see a lanky alien looking behemoth that dwarfed them both completely in size. In the year two thousand and eight a creature that received the military designation 'Cloverfield' attacked New York City…this was it's much MUCH larger mother!

It stood at close to eight hundred meters in height…and it looked angry.

It swung one of its monstrous fists down but Godzilla rolled out of the way at the last second as it crushed Gorgo instead. But as soon as Godzilla had gotten back up he was swatted by one of it's ponderous limbs as he went flying through the air and came back down hard. The impact had knocked Godzilla senseless as he attempted to shake off the cobwebs, but before he could the towering leviathan knelt down and scooped Godzilla up into its mouth as it tried to swallow the kaiju. But a few seconds later its head exploded as Godzilla set off a nuclear pulse inside of its mouth. The now headless colossus then teetered like a redwood and finally fell to the ground as Godzilla fell over with it with quake inducing force.

But as soon as the earth settled it began to shake and shudder anew as something else surged forth from its bowels.

Rising up from underground was an insectoid monstrosity that defied description. It was essentially the insect equivalent of a centaur, with an upright torso attached to a low lying insect body with several legs and covered all over in a heavily armored exoskeleton. From it's upper torso sprang a pair of spider-like side arms, five on each side. From its face protruded a long sideways opening pincer and atop its head was a large curved inverted horn. Directly beneath the horn was a pair of eerie blue orb like eyes and in its beehive-like chest its multitude of small three meter drones that she could summon on telepathic command.

Eve had decided to call it Legion, it seemed…fitting somehow. It had come from the depths of space, summoned by her...and it was nearly twice Godzilla's height.

Godzilla's dorsal plates illuminated as he released his breath ray, but Legion expanded her bizarre arachnid-like appendages upon the sides of her torso as her invisible energy shield deflected the blast. Godzilla had only a split second to mentally process this as her frontal primary pincer that protruded from the front of her face separated. Crackling blue energy danced in between them as the gem that was nestled within glowed intensely. In an instant a powerful discharge of her electromagnetic beam shot forth hitting the kaiju with the force of a wrecking ball as Godzilla toppled over.

Godzilla rose back up Legion reared back fully exposing her chest cavity as her swarm of tiny Legion soldiers shot forth from her and strait at Godzilla. As they washed over him biting and stabbing mercilessly Godzilla thrashed and swiped at them to no avail, for they numbered in the hundreds. Growing tired of their annoyance Godzilla summoned a nuclear pulse that incinerated them off his body as he let out a defiant roar. Godzilla fired again but once more Legion's protective energy field stopped the attack cold as she loosed another EMP blast that Godzilla barely managed to sidestep. However the concussive force of it's nearby detonation still nearly knocked him over again.

Godzilla fired again this time with a concentrated beam that he continued to hold upon the abomination as he lumbered forward closing the gap between them. But when the kaiju king reached her he let off another nuclear pulse, which combined with the power of his breath managed to overpower Legion's shield as it faltered under the unified assault. Finally within arm's reach Godzilla quickly reached out and grabbed two of the side arms responsible for generating the field as he ripped them from her body. She let out a terrible shriek of pain as charged forward using her greater size and mass to mow Godzilla down as she bore down on top of him. While she had him pinned she bent her head down opening her frontal pincer again in preparation for another EMP blast, this time at point blank range. But Godzilla retaliated with another shot of his breath directly into her face as it burned her eye sockets causing her to recoil off of him.

But before she could get completely out of reach Godzilla thrust his arms up grabbing the opening pincer responsible for the EMP beam as he heaved and pulled with all of his titanic strength. With a mighty bellow Godzilla ripped the pincer clean off of her face as she backed away with a pain filled screech.

As Godzilla regained a vertical base he fired more shots, Legion tried to utilize her shield once again, but without all of the limbs needed to properly activate it, it could not withstand the assault as it practically exploded in her face. In the process more of her side arms were destroyed rendering her incapable of using it at all. Without her shield to protect her now he was finally able to do some damage as he blasted her repeatedly…but Legion was far from finished. Suddenly a slew of red laser whips shot forth from the prism gem in her face. They pierced Godzilla's body like hot knives through butter as they shot clean through him and out of his back as Godzilla bellowed in obvious agony. The kaiju tried to grab hold of the energy whips only to watch his fingers get sliced off in the process. Legion then brutally ripped the whips back out only to launch them forth a second time skewering her adversary yet again as Godzilla fell to one knee. Godzilla raised his head firing a breath blast that seemingly disemboweled her, but Legion was a Silicon based life form and had no internal organs to speak of. She then heaved with her own incredible strength as with her whips still attached to him flung the kaiju through the air and then sent him crashing back down. As Godzilla tried to rise the whips penetrated him a third time as he roared once more. Yet again she lifted him into the air as she sent him soaring overtop of her and drilled him headfirst into the ground with a tremendous impact that sent reverberating tremors throughout the area. After this Godzilla did not move.

Meanwhile with her whips still perforating Godzilla, Legion advanced on his seemingly prone form cautiously until she was standing directly over him. It was then that he lunged up suddenly as he opened his jaws and bit down upon her face, before she could react he reeled off another nuclear pulse that set her exoskeleton a blaze. She counterattacked by bringing her massive claws around and impaling his trapezius muscles through his collarbone on both sides as Godzilla's blood gushed from the grievous wounds.

Godzilla powered through the pain however as his dorsal plates began to glow. Legion knew what was coming as she struggled to get free of him, but it was no use. It was then that he fired a breath ray that completely obliterated her head while it was still in his mouth. After that the energy whips dissipated and faded away to nothing as Godzilla took a few staggering steps backwards. A few moments later Legion's now headless and motionless body fell over forward… she did not rise again. Godzilla then roared his victory to the heavens above. Close by Eve frowned her disapproval, it was becoming obvious to her that killing Godzilla was proving to be a more difficult task than she originally thought.

Exhausted by the endeavor the saurian juggernaut then fell over himself as he waited for his regeneration to heal the damage to his body, after which he slowly rose back up casting his gaze over at the being truly responsible for this attack, Eve.

She stood on a nearby hillside almost but not quite at eye level with Godzilla as the reptilian titan strode over to her. He snarled menacingly in a manner that would have made just about any other living thing piss their pants, but Eve was not impressed. Abruptly and randomly Godzilla blasted the ground where she stood with his breath. When he was finished a smoking crater was the result. Within it Eve stood back up. Her clothes had been vaporized, but she was completely unharmed.

The glares that they exchanged spoke volumes of mutual frustration, for neither was seemingly capable of killing the other regardless of how much they wanted to.

This hadn't been the first time that Eve had brought forth a beast to try and kill him, she had been trying for months with no success, but Godzilla was certain that she would try again in the future. With that Godzilla gave an angry snort as he slowly turned and walked away.

But the mother of all was not finished with him yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Iraq, in the land that was once known several millennia ago as ancient Sumeria.

A young man of what appeared to be Iraqi decent walked into a cave in the Zagros Mountains of Kurdistan. Once inside he followed it to a seemingly bottomless pit that went deep into the earth's crust. The dark foreboding abyss was not traversable for anything human, fortunately for the visitor in question…he wasn't. Transforming into his true form the dragon spread its wings and shot down into the chasm, its cat-like eyes seeing in the pitch blackness as clearly as if it were daylight.

It flew down for a solid mile until it reached the bottom, which then opened up into a great underground grotto easily miles across.

In this great cavern deep within the bowels of the earth many dragons had gathered at Eve's beck and call to convene on a matter of grave importance. Dragons that represented the finest that each species and nationality had to offer stood together for the first time in countless eons. The late arrival nodded to the others as he took his place alongside the rest, already in the midst of their discussion.

"She can't be serious? Can she?" One of them asked.

"Yes." One of the eldest replied.

"But, but that's insane! We can't fight that thing! It's too powerful even for our kind!"

"You surprise me Carrnath I thought such an emotion as fear was beneath you. You are nearly as old as I. We have fought men, demons, angels, demigods, even our own kind, and yet you never showed fear before the likes of them."

"This isn't the same!" Carrnath went on.

"It's just another animal." A female dragon spoke up.

"No it isn't! It is death incarnate!"

"I'm sure the horseman would disagree." Yet another joked.

"It is pure power, we cannot stand against it!"

"You would dare to defy our mother's command?" The eldest spoke again.

"I have no desire to, but why, why would she send us to our deaths? Does she not love us, we, her firstborns?" Carrnath asked.

In an instant the elder dragon thrust out his right claw slamming and pinning Carrnath hard against the cave wall.

"You dare question her devotion to us?" He roared with rage in his eyes.

"No! I didn't mean-"

"Be silent! Our mother does love us! Never doubt that! She did not abandon us like Jehovah abandoned the angels and humans, or discarded like Lucifer did his demons! She was taken from us and banished! Now she has returned and it is our divine duty, our sworn oath to live and if need be die at her command! Her love is supreme, and it carries a heavy price!"

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to. Simply obey. Her will is law. We shall slay this freak of nature, it is a mistake of man's science nothing more."

"Surely you have seen what it has done? What it is capable of?" Carrnath tried desperately to reason as he choked out the words.

"It is of no consequence, for Kur shall lead us." The old dragon spoke as all the others gasped in response.

"Kur? He has risen?" Another dragon spoke with great surprise.

"Yes, to answer the call of our mother as we all have. And we shall follow him into glorious battle my brothers and sisters!" The elder proclaimed as he finally released Carrnath, "And this…Godzilla, shall fall before us!" He swore defiantly.

The next day…

Battle…yes, glorious…not so much.

In the neighboring country of Turkey upon the Armenian Highland, thousands of dragons attempted to fell the king of all monsters but they were being slaughtered like pigs. Though the dragons were great in size and power they were still dwarfed by Godzilla. In the midst of what Godzilla considered his victory the greatest of their number finally showed himself, Kur, the oldest dragon on Earth and the first monster that Eve ever created.

His appearance suggested that of a typical dragon, arms and legs with massive wings, a long tail and neck, a head crowned with numerous horns and covered in green armored scales. He was titanic in size practically the same size as Godzilla and larger than any other dragon that ever lived.

But Godzilla was not impressed but for that matter neither was Kur.

"You are the thing that caused out mother to call us to arms? You? A blunder of man's erudition? Pitiful!"

It just so happened that the dragon's language was close enough to Godzilla's so that he could understand it.

"If that is so, then slay me…if you can?" Godzilla dared as Kur's great belly swelled with gases that then erupted from his jaws as flame.

A fire equal in intensity to the heat of the planet's very core scorched the kaiju's flesh, but he emerged from it unscathed as Kur looked at Godzilla rather strangely.

"What sorcery is this? Nothing living has ever been able to withstand my flame!"

Godzilla's only response was the illumination of his dorsal plates as he fired his radioactive breath. But when he stopped it seemed that Kur was none the worse for wear as Godzilla cocked his head sideways at the result.

It was obvious to both of them that they could not harm one another with their breath weapons. This fight would have to be decided another way, as the two titans charged one another with mighty bellows.

With tooth and claw they swiped and bit at each other. The dragon's ancient scales fended off Godzilla's assault while the kaiju king regenerated any damage done to him by the dragon's claws, claws that were stronger than diamond. Kur then pushed himself into the sky as he whisked past Godzilla while simultaneously wrapping his prehensile tail around the monster's neck. The dragon then wrenched Godzilla up and thrust him back down into the earth headfirst with great force. Before Godzilla could get back up Kur landed on top of him pressing his ponderous weight down upon him. The radioactive behemoth set off a nuclear pulse which succeeded in pushing him off but did no damage.

Kur charged only to have one of Godzilla's fists connect with his chest staggering him back. But as he did so the dragon lashed out with its tail swinging it hard into the side of Godzilla's head. Godzilla then swung his own massive tail but Kur dodged it and brought one of his massive wings to bear as it struck Godzilla in the throat. Godzilla retaliated by bolting forward ramming the draconic beast head on as they both tumbled to the ground.

But as Kur rose Godzilla let loose a burst of fire that went strait into the primordial creature's eyes as it roared in pain and fury. However nigh invulnerable Kur's body might have been, there were few things on Earth that were not vulnerable when you attacked their eyes. In his moment of distraction Godzilla attacked as he grabbed hold of the alpha and proceeded to smash and throw his body upon the ground. But Kur rebounded as he shot into the sky while Godzilla still had a hold of him taking the kaiju high into the air. After going for several miles he dived back down and drilled Godzilla hard into the earth with deafening impact. Stunned by the drop Godzilla was left wide open for attack as Kur then pounced on him once again and wrapped his long neck around Godzilla's throat proceeding to strangle him. Godzilla fought and struggled finding that the timeless wyrm's strength was a match for his own. The kaiju released another nuclear pulse but Kur held firm.

Finally after summoning deep reserves from within, Godzilla fought to his feet with Kur still atop him. He then threw himself backwards into the base of Mount Ararat…but Kur did not budge. Again Godzilla slammed fully into the mountainside causing Kur to shriek out in pain as he felt one of his wings break, but still he hung on. Godzilla then charged and threw himself into an uplifted plateau as both he and Kur demolished their way through it. Yet still the old dragon retained his grip. Godzilla fell back to his knees now foaming at the mouth as Kur's hold began to tighten like that of a python.

Kur could feel Godzilla growing weaker as he brought his head up at eye level with his.

"Loathsome wretch, how did you honestly think this was going to end?" The dragon laughed, "I am the oldest thing to walk this earth! The first alpha that was ever created! My power is unfathomable! And what are you, but a calamitous aberration that was never meant to exist. I am as far above you as you are above mere mortals. Now die as the deplorable scum that you are!"

It was then that Godzilla's hands suddenly shot up grabbing hold of Kur's head as he started to force open the dragon's mouth. The kaiju could smell something deep within the dragon's body, something…flammable. He then charged his radioactive breath as Kur tried desperately to squeeze Godzilla's airway even tighter to prevent him using it. But eventually the power became too great as the radioactive fire belched forth with such force that it caused Godzilla's throat to explode in the process. The fire made its way down Kur's gullet as it ignited the organ inside him that generated methane. He would normally expel it through a special tube in its bottom jaw, where it would then be ignited by a gland in the roof of his mouth that created sparks of electricity. As Godzilla's fire surged through Kur's body the methane within him exploded as fire erupted from every orifice he had. With a thunderous and painful roar the dragon uncoiled from Godzilla and then collapsed to the ground. He now lay upon the ground quivering, his insides incinerated as Godzilla remained huddled nearby waiting for his regeneration to heal his damaged neck.

The kaiju then rose back up as he lumbered over to where Kur was. The alpha dragon lifted his head feebly to look up at Godzilla. Only now did the archaic tarragon realize that the gargantuan that now stood before him was more than just a mere animal or mistake of science. He was a force of nature, indomitable and unstoppable, who showed no mercy and suffered no fools. The old dragon had underestimated his adversary, and it had cost him dearly.

Godzilla snarled down at him and Kur knew that he was about to die. The kaiju then reached down, grabbing hold of Kur's head once more as he gave it a sharp twist breaking the dragon's neck. As it fell lifelessly back down Godzilla placed his right foot on Kur's broken corpse as he roared his victory to all that could hear it.

Kur, the alpha dragon and the first and oldest monster that Eve had ever created…was dead.

On the other side of the globe, Eve could sense and feel the death of her first child and seethed with hatred.

Vengeance…would be hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Area 51

Arizona

Contrary to popular belief and urban legend, Area 51 was not a place where you would find spaceships and little green men, but what was there was equally as shocking. Essentially it was a dumping ground for the United States government's… unmentionables as it were. In a top secret underground installation codenamed Pandora's Box, you would find bio weaponry like the Croatoan virus, salvaged material from the Initiative in Sunnydale, various types of advanced experimental tech like what remained of the Dimension Tide and a giant robot, yep you heard me…a giant…robot.

It stood at approximately three hundred feet tall and weighed several thousand tons. Its appearance was lanky with purple armor. The top half of its head was almost like a mask with a protruding horn from the forehead and two slanted pearl white pupiless eyes. Beneath the eye line were imposing grey serrated jaws.

Unfortunately however, after wasting a great deal of tax payer dollars to build the robot, no adequate power source could be found to give it life. Technologically speaking, the government's reach had exceeded its grasp. So it had been locked away here.

But Eve could make use of it.

Countless numbers of her progeny overran the complex and killed the soldiers standing guard. The scientists that dwelled within were kept alive just long enough for shape shifters and khan worms to make use of their knowledge.

Then two dragons entered with an angel in tow. No one in particular, just a random angel that Eve had summoned. In no time Eve's children had placed the angel into the chest cavity of the mechanical monstrosity, where its power source would have otherwise been. Special bonds with Enochian sigils were used to secure him in place and keep him from teleporting should the mech go beyond Eve's immediate range. Once he was in place and everything ready, Eve spoke a singular mystical word in ancient Purgatori, a language she herself created that predated the angels.

Suddenly the human vessel that the angel was occupying seemingly slipped into a coma as the eyes of the previously lifeless metal shell suddenly blazed to life. Now the robot was the angel's vessel…and under Eve's complete control as Eve smiled up at her handiwork.

"I dub thee…Evangelion. Go, find Godzilla…and kill him." She commanded as the Eva, now possessing all the powers of the angel, teleported out of sight.

Though Eve had accomplished what she set out to do, she discovered once her and the various monsters that accompanied her stepped outside that they were far from finished.

An entire armed battalion was awaiting them with troops and heavy artillery...but Eve was not concerned.

The mother of all then telepathically commanded her inhuman brood to attack as they charged forward.

Dragons set the battle field aflame as countless other creatures stormed the desert. Graboids emerged from beneath the earth as they drug unsuspecting soldiers screaming to their death as they were eaten alive. Slimy green humanoids raped and impregnated female soldiers as they kicked and wailed uselessly. Triffids, Boogens, Gargoyles and all manner of freak continued to arrive in droves. As Eve walked amongst the carnage an American variation of the Type ninety maser cannon moved onto the field. Several of them converged upon Eve at once as they all fired simultaneously. But the mother of all simply walked through the barrage as if it were nothing as she then leapt through the air punching one of the laser dishes off of its foundation. She then jumped over to the next cannon and lifted the One hundred and thirty ton vehicle up over her head before throwing it into another resulting in a tremendous explosion. Tanks and jets moved in but were quickly overwhelmed by monstrous beasts like a Cyclops, the massive floating jellyfish monster Dogora and the blob-like monster known as Cal-Tiki.

In no time the combat zone was engulfed in flames and drenched in blood as the military forces were eventually forced into full retreat. Even the might of the United States Army paled in comparison to a force that was older than mankind itself.

Meanwhile...

Godzilla was in the process of draining a nuclear power plant in Seabrook New Hampshire when the Evangelion suddenly appeared in front of him. Not wasting any time it outstretched its hand to Godzilla's forehead and summoned the angelic white killing light. Godzilla began to roar in pain as the light started to consume him, but before the mech could finish the towering saurian set off a nuclear pulse that sent the robot flying backwards demolishing several buildings. Godzilla fell to one knee, having come closer to death in that instant than he ever had in his life. But he recovered quickly as he rose back up. He had no idea what this thing was, but he had no intention of letting it do that to him again.

As the automaton started to rise Godzilla pelted it with several breath blasts knocking it back down again. Before it could get back up again Godzilla was already upon him and planting a foot on his chest. But the angel possessed construct grabbed the kaiju's leg and pushed him off staggering Godzilla back. As the monster teetered the Evangelion leaped up thrusting its right fist into his jaw toppling him over at last. Before Godzilla could get back to a full vertical base the armored giant grabbed him in a choke hold from behind with his right arm while trying to bring his left hand down on his forehead once again.

But Godzilla grabbed the arm in question keeping it at bay, then bringing forth great reserves of strength he broke the arm backwards at the elbow joint before turning and throwing the cyborg off of him. But it flipped in midair landing perfectly on its feet. Godzilla fired again, but this time the android evaded the beam easily as it lunged once more only to have the creature's massive tail slam into him knocking the Eva out of the sky as it crashed back down. Godzilla charged like an enraged bull, but the mechanoid teleported at the last second.

Godzilla turned only to be hit with a spinning roundhouse kick to the side of the head that knocked him over once more. The Evangelion charged forward with its hand outstretched again, but Godzilla grabbed hold of it as he arose and swung the robot around smashing it into various other structures before letting go as it hit the ground rolling. Before it could even get back up Godzilla struck it with a concentrated beam blast that pushed it across the ground, but the armor of the fighting machine held firm and protected it. Afterward however it lie motionless upon the ground so Godzilla advanced slowly. When he was close enough the Eva suddenly teleported again but the behemoth used another pulse that ended up going off right in its face as it reappeared behind him. As the battle bot got back up Godzilla smashed his right fist into the metal marauder's face. As it staggered back it grabbed a felled building and started swinging it like a club smashing it repeatedly into Godzilla's head until the kaiju became fed up and obliterated it with a another breath blast that also mowed the mech down. But as soon as it hit the ground it literally flipped back up spinning upside down as its legs flailed out wildly and collided with the kaiju king's skull. The reptilian goliath started to teeter as the Eva advanced on him with another kick, but Godzilla regained his balance at the last second as he caught the foot in his hand. Before the bionic giant could react, Godzilla broke its knee joint before throwing it through the air once again.

Now unable to stand Godzilla lumbered up slowly as the Evangelion tried to balance itself between its remaining good arm and leg. With its attack options limited it then decided to use telekinesis as all manner of debris rose up off the ground and proceeded to spear and shower Godzilla from all sides, but it had no affect on him. Even a full on telekinetic punch did little more than push the superbeast back slightly. One last time it pounced with an extended glowing hand only to have Godzilla grab hold of it. As the monster got a firm grip on its neck it ripped its remaining good arm clean out of its socket before hitting it with a point blank shot of his radioactive breath that felled it for the final time.

Meanwhile, Eve was watching everything through the eyes of a wraith watching the battle from afar. She let out a frustrated sigh. The Evangelion was more than capable of killing Godzilla…if it could get his hands on him, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. With the Eva effectively immobilized Eve resorted to a fallback plan as she spoke an incantation in her native language. Suddenly the white glow faded from the robot's eyes as Godzilla looked on, tilting his head in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. It was then that the angel within abruptly woke up screaming, his body consumed by a blinding white glow of incredible brilliance…and terrible destruction.

The resulting explosion was even worse than a nuke as the entire town of Seabrook was wiped off the map along with the surrounding cities of Amesbury, Hampton and Exeter. In the blink of an eye over fifty-five thousand men, women and children were killed.

What Eve had essentially done was activate a supernatural self destruct for the angel. In the aftermath there was no sign of Godzilla or the Eva, both presumably vaporized in the ensuing blast.

Eve finally allowed herself a brief smile.

In her mind Godzilla was an aberration of nature that defied the natural order simply by existing, an accident of mankind's science gone awry. She considered him an insult and an affront to her that she would not tolerate. She was the mother of all monsters and she would not stand for the human race making their own.

Godzilla had now been dealt with. Eve then departed as her monster offspring receded back into the darkness from whence they came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

At the exact same moment, at the home of Abby and Owen, Abby was in the middle of cooking up dinner in the kitchen when she suddenly became dizzy and staggered back away from the stove top. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but deep down she just knew...something was wrong. As she wobbled back she dropped the skillet that she had in her hand as Owen came running at the sound.

"Abby, everything okay?" He asked as she shook her head and then looked up at Owen.

"Honestly...I don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later...

Chicago, Illinois.

Now Eve was prepared to implement the final part of her plan against her enemies, but there was something very important she would need first.

As she waited patiently in a dark alley that ran along the city's famous 'Magnificent Mile', also known as Michigan Ave, a lone figure approached her.

It was the souled vampire Angel.

He was completely under her control, subconsciously he was screaming as he fought against her, but it was no use.

"Welcome Angelus, I know that you prefer the name Angel. But let's be honest, your alter ego is far more interesting." Eve spoke.

Angel then slowly held out something for Eve to take from his hands, the Wolfram & Hart source book that Angel had taken from them.

"Thank you. This shall prove most useful." She said with a knowing smile.

Indeed the time had come, and retribution…would be hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arlington County, Virginia.

The Pentagon

A top secret briefing on the Area 51 incident.

In a room full of shadowy figures, video surveillance from multiple sources flash across a giant video screen with several split images showing numerous kaiju attacks and battles all across the globe. Eventually a series of still photos come up on the view screen showing Eve with varying degrees of quality depending. The faceless voices all begin to speak intermittently as they behold the intel.

"Is that her?"

"Yes, the target has been designated as 'pied piper' for all of these creatures seem to follow her.

"Do we know what she is? She can't be human."

"Indeed not, salvaged footage from the Area 51 fiasco show her walking through artillery barrages that nothing should have been able to survive and then showcasing unbelievable strength."

"Is there a plan to move against her?"

"Several strategies are being considered, but I'm honestly not sure what good they will do. She's taken the brunt of our most advanced weaponry and basically laughed in our faces."

"What about the monsters them selves? That's what the Unit 01 was originally built for wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Do we know for sure yet what exactly happened to the construct?"

"I'm afraid it's all still a bit sketchy. This strange woman somehow managed to empower the unit so that it could combat Godzilla."

"Which ended with the unit self destructing and taking Godzilla, along with a billion in tax payer dollars, with it."

"Some would argue that the death of Godzilla made that cost worth it."

"Unit 01 was simply an experimental prototype. We already have plans in motion for a new one, one that will herald a new beginning."

"Really now, and just how much in tax payer dollars is this going to cost?"

"Not nearly as much actually, this will be a joint venture with the United Nations. We even already have a name for them."

"Them?"

"Yes, every country on the globe that is financially capable is building one. When they are finally finished, the days of humanity cowering in fear from these beasts will be over."

"And how is that? You could never get the first one to work."

"Unit 01 was nearly ten years old. We've made some recent technological breakthroughs that have changed everything."

"And what of the thing responsible for all of the kaiju activity?"

"Whoever she is, she seemed to have a grudge against Godzilla, who we ourselves had been battling for years. The only problem is that she's wiped out millions of people in the process. Now that Godzilla is dead who knows what her agenda is?"

"Will these new robots that are being built be able to fight her as well?"

"Well, first of all, they won't be robots, these new machines will be manned."

"They'll have pilots?"

"Yes, we've decided to call them…Jagers. It's all part of an operation being called…the Pacific Rim project."


	5. The Eleventh Hour

Author's note: Once again, if you haven't read Child Of Fate, this will confuse you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE ELEVENTH HOUR

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Canada.

An abandoned logger's cabin somewhere deep in the Boreal forest.

There are times in one's life when being an entity that can be summoned at will can prove rather annoying and inconvenient, while at other times it is a welcome escape. Then, there are those ever so rare occasions when you really, REALLY regret it.

For the angel Castiel, this was one of those unfortunate times.

He had of course been summoned, and the individual responsible was now in the room with him…Eve.

The angel looked about himself. Surrounding him on the floor was a ring of burning holy oil that prevented him from escaping, not that he could if he wanted to, considering that his powers were gone in Eve's presence. Spouting a frustrated vulgarity crossed Castiel's mind, but it would hardly be fitting for an angel of the Lord. Also, he simply wasn't that good at it, which was something that Dean Winchester brought to his attention after his now infamous 'assbutt' slur he directed at the archangel Michael.

But the angel had no need to worry, for there was a third person in the room with them who had no difficulties painting a wondrous tapestry of obscenity.

"Bloody fucking bollocks!" Crowley swore looking down at the devil's trap that currently held him prisoner.

"Crowley, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Eve asked.

"Normally this would be the part where I'd say it's the one I kiss your mother with, but on you it would just be a wasted joke."

"Did you really think you would get away with it, did you really think it was over?"

"Honestly yes, you were supposed to be dead, that was a rather crafty clone you made."

"Any last words?" Eve asked as she walked up to him.

"Yes…go take a running fuck at a rolling donut you sodding twat. If you're going to kill me get it over with!"

"Kill you? Oh no Crowley I have a much different fate in store for you. Death is far too merciful."

"What, more torture? Really luv, you need to be more original than that."

"Oh I intend to be…IANUA MAGNA PURGATORII CLAUSA EST OB NOSLUMINE EIUS AB OCULIS NOSTRIS RETENTOSED NUNC STAMUS AD LIMEN HUIUSIANUAE MAGNAEET DEMISSE FIDELITER PERHONORIFICEPARAMUS APERIRE EAMCREATURAE TERRIFICAEQUARUM UNGULAE ET DENTESNUNQUAM TETIGERUNT CARNEM HUMANAMAPERIT FAUCES EIUS AD MUNDUM NOSTRUMNUNC IANUA MAGNA APERTA TANDEM"

Upon the completion of the spell a gateway to Purgatory suddenly ripped open in the wall right behind Crowley as he looked back and forth between the black howling vortex and Eve with genuine worry.

"You can't be serious?" He shouted.

"Of course I am. You were the one who wanted into Purgatory so badly, now you shall have your wish, besides, my babies need a new chew toy." She teased before backhanding the demon into the abyss as he tumbled into it screaming.

Afterward she spoke the opening spell in reverse to close the gate.

"So much for the so-called king of Hell." Eve spat relishing in the demon's comeuppance as Castiel looked on with genuine fear.

She then turned giving the angel an almost warm smile, but the celestial knew that there was nothing pleasant about what she had in store for him.

"And now for you. What do I do with you? Dealing with Crowley was simple enough, but you? It is a bit more complicated. I could kill you, but you've died twice now and twice God has brought you back. So for you I guess I'll just have to be a bit more…creative." Eve said with a knowing look.

"I'm curious as to how you managed this, magic isn't usually your area of expertise." Castiel reasoned.

"Oh, I have this to thank for that." Eve said walking over to a table where a heavy open tome lie.

Castiel scrutinized it for a moment before realizing what it was.

"The only surviving volume of the Wolfram and Hart Source Books?"

"Correct."

The book in question was the same one that the souled vampire Angel had salvaged from the wreckage of the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart. The magical source book served as both a template and conduit. Any text stored in the Wolfram and Hart database could be populated into it by holding it, and speaking the text-name close to the book. Or for that matter any book ever written.

"But how?"

"It was simple really, it was in the possession of the vampire Angel, I simply exerted control of him and willed him to bring it to me."

"Where is Angel now?"

"Oh he's fine. I thought about killing him too, but the Senior Partners seem to think he's important. It's just as well, I got what I needed."

She then suddenly placed her hand upon the angel's chest.

Immediately Castiel started screaming as she began an ancient chant that was unknown even to the oldest of angels. The place where Eve was touching him began to glow a bright blinding white that slowly but surely intensified…as did the pain. Just when Castiel thought he wouldn't be able to take anymore Eve released him as he fell down. But as he did his body crossed the holy oil, panicking Castiel flinched back into the circle as he furiously swatted at the flames that briefly ignited his trench coat. But knowing that he should have been destroyed the second his body broke the barrier a look of confusion came upon him. He looked up at Eve, who merely smiled down at him as he looked back at the barrier. Slowly, cautiously, he outstretched his hand and…nothing happened.

"How is this possible? I should be dead." The angel reasoned.

"If you were still an angel you would be." Eve responded.

"What have you done to me?"

Eve's answer was to outstretch her right hand and open it, revealing a bright shimmering ball of energy.

"What is that?"

"Your grace, congratulations…you are now a puny mortal. I will admit I was visualizing a more fatal end for you, but this will have to do."

Consumed by anger the former angel lunged up taking a wild swing at the mother of all only for her to easily catch his right arm. She then gave it a sharp twist as she snapped the Humerus bone. Castiel hit the floor screaming once more clutching at the broken appendage.

"As you well know, there are two hundred and six bones in the human body…that was one. Let's move on to the others shall we?" Eve declared as she grabbed Castiel and threw him through the dilapidated door of the cabin and sent him tumbling outside.

She followed him out in short order but before she could act further upon her threat, she was interrupted.

Suddenly storm clouds seemed to converge out of nowhere in the sky blotting out what had been up until that moment a beautiful sunny morning. Eve could suddenly sense a powerful presence as lightning and thunder shook the heavens. It was then that an uninvited guest tackled her hard as they flew for untold miles before crashing back down demolishing several trees as they did so. Once Eve finally righted herself she had a chance to get a good look at her would be attacker. He was a rather handsome looking man of seemingly Norse descent, standing well over six feet tall and well muscled and with long blonde hair. He was clad in silver armor and draped in a red cape.

"Thor. I can't believe I almost forgot about you."

"I assure you when I am finished you will remember my name." He proclaimed with a stern and angry face.

"Is that so?" Eve responded, showing no sign of concern at Thor's threat.

"You will pay dearly for what you did to Castiel fiend!" The asgardian threatened as he lifted Mjolnir towards her.

"Then avenge him…if you can." Eve challenged.

Eve in all truth already had a plan for dealing with Thor, but for now the idea of testing her strength against his appealed to her.

With a mighty yell Thor charged and leapt getting an added boost of altitude and speed from Mjolnir as he twirled it in his hand. With a mighty swing the great hammer collided with Eve's skull as she went tumbling across the landscape smashing and careening through several trees in the process. She got back up only to see Mjolnir flying strait at her as it hit her squarely in the chest as her body demolished its way through yet more redwoods before Thor called the hammer back to him.

Thor then twirled the hammer as he flew strait at her. When he rammed into her they both continued flying until they collided with a rock formation as their bodies pressed into it creating a deep impression as cracks spider webbed all across it from their impact. With Thor now bearing down on her Eve had an opportunity to closer inspect the alluring physique of the asgardian that was more than evident even through his armor.

"You are much stronger than the Thor of this reality…and much more attractive may I add." She said as she suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist much to Thor's surprise, "Why should we fight?" Eve said as her hands began to rub all across Thor's body, "When we could do so much more pleasant things." She finished with a seductive smile.

"You're mad!" Thor spat back trying to free himself from her grip, but her legs were like a vice around him.

"Oh come now, is my offer really so displeasing? Or perhaps all you really need…" Eve began to say as she suddenly shape shifted into Jane Foster, "…is the right motivation." She teased.

Thor's eyes went wide with shock as the disguised Eve leaned in next to his left ear.

"Only I'll do things to you that she NEVER would." She cooed lustfully as an inhumanly long tongue snaked out of her mouth and licked his ear.

Thor immediately recoiled.

"You disgust me!" He snarled as she reverted back to her former appearance.

In retrospect that probably wasn't the best choice of words.

Eve's reaction was a rather angry one as she then head butted Thor right between the eyes while releasing him from her leg lock. Thor's head snapped back and then came forward again only to be punched in the temple by a roundhouse from Eve followed by a kick to the face that flipped him head over heels. Thor recovered only to hear the sounds of breaking and shifting rock as he looked up to see Eve holding part of the rock formation they had collided with up over her head.

"Rejection is very painful I'll have you know…but not as painful as this will be." She joked as she slammed the titanic boulder down on top of him shattering it in the process.

Amidst the rubble Eve saw Mjolnir, having apparently been knocked from Thor's grasp as she walked over to where it lie.

Eve reached down and tried to lift the hammer only to discover that she could not. She heaved and pulled with enough strength to shift a mountain, but Mjolnir would not budge.

"Intriguing." Eve said with genuine curiosity, but her moment of distraction left her open to attack from Thor as he burst from the rock debris and connected with a right fist to her jaw as she teetered off to one side from the force of the blow.

Eve quickly regained her balance as Thor attempted another swing only to have Eve sidestep it and then grab his cape as she quickly wrapped it around his head. She then began hitting him with a series of rapid fire punches directly to his face. With his vision obscured he had no way to see or dodge them. Still having a strong grip on his cape Eve then began to swing Thor around in the air until she released him sending him crashing through various rocks and trees until he finally rolled to a stop in the distance.

Thor got back up trying to clear the cobwebs as Eve started walking towards him. The Odinson then outstretched his hand for Mjolnir as it flew back to his hand, he then held it up in the air as he began summoning lightning bolts down out of the sky that started striking Eve one after another, but she walked through the assault like it was nothing. But the moment she reached Thor he abruptly drove the handle of Mjolnir down into the ground resulting in an immense explosion of power that up heaved the earth itself as the mother of all went flying backwards from its epicenter.

Meanwhile back at the cabin an old friend of Castiel's appeared, the angel Balthazar.

"Balthazar?" Cass said as the angel reached down and healed his injuries.

"Oh Cass, what has she done to you?" The celestial said forlornly before teleporting them both away.

Back at the battle, Thor took to the air searching for Eve, having not seen where she landed. She made her presence felt very quickly though when she bolted up towards him with a gigantic tree in her grasp. She smacked him with it like he was a baseball as he crashed back to earth once more. Thor righted himself only to have the same tree thrown into him like a javelin as it drilled him into the side of a mountain. Before Thor could get back up though Eve barreled into him as they went deep into the side of the mountain. The entire edifice shook as they battled within until Eve came spiraling back out.

Thor pressed his advantage as he shot out like a bullet twirling Mjolnir at high speed right into Eve's skull as the hammer pummeled her face repeatedly. But Eve caught Mjolnir during one of its rotations and then gave Thor a stiff uppercut with her other hand as the demigod reeled backwards. But before he could fall all the way back Eve jumped up wrapping her legs around his head and shoulders and flipping him forwards as she drove him headfirst into solid bedrock. A dazed Thor got back to his feet only to be doubled over by a punch to the gut, followed by a backhand to the face. But Thor counted with a punch of his own and another swing from Mjolnir to the side of her head. Thor then grabbed Eve by her hair and swung her overtop of him smashing her hard into the ground.

But Eve suddenly lunged up wrapping her arms around Thor's waist as she gave him a release suplex as he landed on his head and tumbled. As Thor regained a vertical base however Eve gave him a kick squarely to his crotch that he could feel even through his armor as he fell to his knees in pain. While in this prone position Eve did a frontwards flip gripping Thor's head between her thighs as she started to apply pressure in an attempt to crush his skull. Thor couldn't pry her legs loose so he opted instead for a different tactic as he sprang back up into the air with Eve on his shoulders right before dropping her in a powerbomb slam that reverberated through her spine knocking her loose.

Thor then charged tackling Eve as they soared through the air wildly. As they flew along though Eve took control of their flight trajectory as she pushed Thor downwards grinding him face first into the earth, digging a furrow with his skull as they went. Growing agitated Thor thrust Mjolnir up as a bolt of lightning came down striking the top of the hammer. The resulting energy shockwave blew her away but she landed on her feet as Thor backflipped and did the same.

It seemed that physically they were evenly matched, but it was of no consequence, Eve had had her fun. Now it was time to end this. Eve then spoke a single word spell that Thor could not quite make out as the mother of all seemingly reached into thin air. Her arm was reaching into a sort of pocket dimension as it were as she pulled out the mystical slayer scythe with her right hand.

"What is that?" The demigod asked.

"A weapon every bit as mighty as your hammer…and it shall be your undoing."

"We shall see!" Thor challenged as he charged.

As she swung the weapon Thor brought Mjolnir to bear. When the two mystical armaments clashed together the ground quaked and the heavens shook. Thor balked for a brief moment wondering what kind of forge could give birth to something that could withstand the might of Mjolnir. But was forced to go on the defensive as Eve advanced on him yet again. Each time the two weapons struck the energy building between them grew, Thor had no way of knowing what this was building towards, but Eve did.

Eventually the amplifying power between them reached a terrible crescendo and as they lunged at one another one final time an unbelievable explosion resulted. In the ensuing blast both weapons were destroyed and over a hundred miles of forestland was wiped to a glassy sheen. Both Eve and Thor went hurtling an ungodly distance away from each other, both breaching time zones as their bodies flew.

The mutual power of the two omnipotent weapons had canceled each other out…just as Eve had hoped. She wasn't sure of what would happen exactly, but it was a gamble she felt was worth taking. God only knew if Thor survived the explosion.

Eve meanwhile rose back up, highly disoriented but otherwise fine.

"Like dominoes they fall…one…by one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The home of Abby and Owen.

Balthazar had teleported himself and Castiel to his friends residence as they explained what had transpired. Balthazar had been keeping track of her movements for some time.

"So Eve is back, she deactivated all the slayers, slaughtered a bunch of hunters, sent Crowley to Purgatory and took out Thor?" Abby said.

"Yeah, that's about the size of it and uh…"

"What?"

"Your big lizard friend?"

"Godzilla? What about him?"

"He's…dead."

"What?" Owen chimed in with shock.

"Yeah, she basically set off an angel nuke…even he couldn't survive that." Balthazar explained as Abby slowly sat down, a single tear running down her left cheek.

Abby was unique in the aspect that she was probably the only living being on Earth that would mourn Godzilla's passing. To the rest of the world he was just a rampaging monster, but to Abby he was an ally and friend. She knew what it was like, to be hunted and persecuted as a murderer all too well. She could relate, they were kindred spirits. Now she finally knew what it was she felt in the kitchen that day when she became disoriented, it must have been the severing of their psychic bond.

"And on top of all this she took Castiel's grace." Abby stated with a shaky voice.

"Yes."

"I have been rendered mortal, but I am otherwise fine." Castiel explained.

"What about Thor?" Owen asked.

"I can take you to where he is right now if you like?" Balthazar said.

With that they all teleported to the outside of the hospital he was currently at. They appeared at the rear of the building rather than inside or the front as to not alarm anyone. When Balthazar was sure they could teleport inside without being seen magically appearing they did so as they appeared at his bedside. His comatose body had been found at the side of a road somewhere in Ontario. He was currently in a coma.

"Will he make it?" Owen asked.

"I don't know, that blast he took was the equivalent of a nuclear bomb. If he's going to pull out of this he'll have to do it on his own."

"Can't you heal him?" Abby asked.

"My powers don't work on demigods."

Abby stared down at Thor for a few more moments before inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Okay…how do we stop her?" She said boldly.

"Well, I actually have a sorta crazy idea for that." The angel suggested.

"Go, I'll Stay here with Thor." Castiel offered.

"Are you sure?" Abby asked reaching out and clasping his hand.

"Yes, I will be fine, it isn't the first time I have been rendered mortal, I shall manage."

Abby then wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug.

"I'm just glad that Balthazar got to you before she could do anything else, and we will find a way to restore you, I promise." Abby swore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In no time Balthazar had whisked around the globe, procuring all the ingredients he needed for a very ancient and powerful summoning ritual.

Once they were ready Balthazar spoke the needed words from an ancient scroll in conjunction with a bowl of the burning ingredients.

"Invoco Mortem. Te in mea potestate. Defixi. Nunc et in aeternum. I call upon Death. Thee for my power. Fastened. Now and for eternity."

In short order the horseman Death suddenly appeared in Abby and Owen's living room.

Not only had he been summoned but also bound, since it was the only way to ensure his arrival.

"You must be joking." He said as he looked at them and then at the glowing binds that were now upon his wrists.

"Is that him?" Owen asked.

"Yea, that's him." Balthazar said rather nervously, "Um, s-sorry bout this, but uh. Well we uh, um." The angel stuttered uncomfortably.

"Stop blubbering before you make an even bigger fool of yourself than you already have. I already know why you've brought me here. You want me to kill Eve, is that right?"

"Yes." Abby spoke up.

"You bound me for this?" Death said disapprovingly.

"Uh, um, Philly cheese steak? Genuine article from Philadelphia, I hear through the grapevine that you like these." Balthazar spoke trying to appease the horseman, who merely glared at him.

"Okay, shutting up now." The angel said backing up as he gulped anxiously.

"Listen, we're sorry about this, but you're the only one who can stop her now." Abby pleaded.

"What makes you think I care? I'm going to repeat something that I once told Dean Winchester and I suggest you listen carefully and remember. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, so very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you and all of this."

"I get it, you're omnipotent and we're all beneath you, and however true that might be that doesn't mean that we don't have the right to stay alive…by any means that we can. We didn't want to do this, if there was another way we would have used it, but we don't have any other options left. We're tired, tired of constantly fighting, of suffering, of waiting for the next unstoppable thing to come along and kick down our door because it wants a piece of us or our friends."

"Fighting and suffering is what your species does and it has since the dawn of your genesis."

"There's so much more to us than just that."

"Perhaps, you're still a work in progress."

"At the risk of being rude, I guess we've just reached a point where we just don't care anymore."

"Such is your lot in life, it is simply what you are. Do you really think you were meant to be anything else?"

"Someone once told me that I was never meant to be anything more than a bloodsucking monster…I proved them wrong."

After that Death had no immediate response as Abby continued.

"I refuse to believe that you are as apathetic as you claim to be. Otherwise why would you have helped Dean Winchester in the past? Dean once told me that you demanded respect, so if I must, I will humble myself before you." Abby said as she got down on her knees before the horseman, "Please…help us."

The horseman then lowered his head in a contemplative manner as he let out a long sigh.

"Very well." He finally said.

Abby then turned and looked over at Balthazar.

"Um, it's not that I don't want to but uh…well okay actually I don't want to."

"Balthazar." Abby insisted.

"What guarantee do we have that he won't smite us once we do?" The angel went on.

Abby then looked back over at the horseman as a few moments of silence went by.

"I guess we'll just have to take that chance." She finally said, "Do it."

With that, Balthazar exhaled deeply as he overturned the bowl and ripped the scroll causing the bonds on Death's wrists to disappear.

"That's much better." The horseman proclaimed, "Now, first of all, you don't actually need me."

"What do you mean?" Owen asked.

"You already know that phoenix ash is Eve's weakness." Death reminded them.

"Yea, but as far as we know there are none left currently on Earth." Abby replied.

"Actually that isn't true." He corrected.

"What? But how? Sam and Dean had to travel back in time to find one before." Abby spoke.

"What they went after was merely a halfbreed, and it is true that there are no longer any of those…but I do know where to find a pureblood."

"What's the difference between a halfbreed and a pureblood?" Abby asked.

"Well…they're bigger. But your annoying little angel friend should have the juice to take it out." Death said as he looked over at Balthazar, who looked like he was trying to take a dump in his pants.

The angel had been trying to teleport out since the moment Death had been released, but the horseman wasn't allowing him to leave as he suddenly appeared in front of him.

"If you ever bind me again…I will erase you from existence." The embodiment of mortality swore as the angel began to shake.

Death then turned to Abby.

"You have courage, I can see why he likes you."

"Who?" She asked.

"God of course."

A moment later he was gone, but Owen couldn't help but notice that the Philly cheese steaks had vanished too. Just then all three of them were transported in a flash of light.

Balthazar, Abby and Owen found themselves in the mountainous and partially volcanic area of Kyushu, Japan. Near Mount Aso to be exact.

"Where are we?" Owen asked.

"Japan, it would seem." Balthazar answered.

"Do you think we should've brought Sam and Dean with us on this one?" Owen asked.

"With all due respect to the both of them as hunters, I think something like this might be a bit out of their league." Abby answered.

"Above their pay grade, as Dean would say?" Owen added.

"Yea, is this supposed to be the place?" Abby said looking around, slightly confused.

"It's here, I can sense it." Balthazar said, "It is in hibernation beneath the bedrock." He went on as he outstretched his hand.

"You going to try to kill it while it's still sleeping?" Owen asked.

"That's the plan little man." He answered as he summoned his white light from his right hand.

Balthazar had to concentrate hard for this one, for he had never tried to kill anything this large or powerful before. But as he did so the ground began to shake. Suddenly it rose up from beneath the earth…and none too happy to boot as flying rock and debris knocked all of three of them to the ground. The Rodan rose up to a full vertical base screeching and roaring. It had no idea what had just happened but it was highly pissed in any case as it blasted the landscape with a lava beam. Abby, Owen and Balthazar went flying, but the angel at least was able to teleport in midair while Abby and Owen on the other hand simply had to roll with the punches as their bodies careened off of the terrain.

Balthazar reappeared behind Rodan on a high peak as he tried to smite the kaiju again, but Rodan's acute senses told him the angel was back there as the firebird summoned a shockwave of pure heat and fire that the angel was forced to dodge as he teleported once more. When the angel reappeared however he ended up right in the path of an oncoming boulder, his eyes getting really big before it mowed him down like a bowling pin.

Abby and Owen then flew strait at the creature, clasping their bodies together for added mass as they slammed into the monster's face with all the superhuman strength they had at maximum velocity. But they only managed to stagger the beast slightly as they ricocheted off of it and crashed to the ground. The recovering Balthazar then used his telekinesis to hurl a massive boulder at the phoenix only to have it blasted out of midair as the beam shot through it and hit the angel head on as it buried him deep into the side of a mountain.

Just then Abby and Owen speared themselves into the backs of the giant's knees as they actually succeeded in toppling it over as it fell with a thunderous crash. But before they could do anything else it began to flap its titanic wings creating gale force winds that Abby and Owen could not fly against. Rodan then rose back up as it took to the sky, a supersonic howl piercing the air as veered around and proceeded to rain death upon the area with repeated beam blasts that decimated everything in sight. A stray beam hit Abby dead on as Owen tried to catch her only to have both of them crash back to earth hard as they bounced and rolled across the ground.

Meanwhile Balthazar managed to teleport himself out of the rubble of his impact point only to see Rodan bearing down upon him as it dove down with its beak opening wide as it swallowed him whole!

"Balthazar!" Abby yelled.

The Rodan then flew back down pinning both Abby and Owen beneath its massive claws as it ground them into the rock. Not even their great strength was able to budge the prehistoric titan, but a few moments later something strange began to happen. A blinding white glow began to emanate from within the beast. It screeched in both pain and confusion as both Abby and Owen shut their eyes. With one final blast of energy the Rodan's eyes literally burned out of their sockets before it fell over onto the ground with earthshaking force.

As Abby and Owen got up off the ground Balthazar appeared not too far away.

"Well, that was interesting." He confessed as he fell to one knee, rather exhausted by the endeavor.

"You smote it from the inside?" Abby asked.

"Well, the standard approach wasn't working, I was forced to improvise." The angel told them.

"Okay, so its dead, now what?" Owen asked.

"This." The angel said as he summoned his pyrokinesis to burn the monster's body.

Normally this would be a simple task, but this was a creature born of fire, its body capable of withstanding incredible temperatures. Thusly the amount of power that Balthazar had to bring forth to accomplish the feat was maddening.

"Balthazar?" Abby started to say as she took notice of the strain it was exerting upon him.

But finally the creature's body did combust and begin to burn, meanwhile blood began to trickle out of one of the angel's nostrils. Soon enough though the kaiju had been reduced to ash.

"There!" Balthazar said in a winded fashion. "That wasn't so hard." He claimed, a moment later he collapsed.

"Balthazar!" Abby said with surprise as she rolled him over to look at him.

"What happened, he isn't dead is he/' Owen said with alarm.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so. I think she's just exhausted."

"I think you were right about not bringing Sam and Dean with us Abby, that was a close one."

"You're telling me. Besides, I'm sure they're much better off wherever they are right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chillicothe, Ohio

Sam, Dean and Bobby had headed to Ohio for a supposed poltergeist case.

But they were not prepared for what they found however.

As they entered they saw Eve standing there waiting for them.

"What the Hell?" Dean spat.

"Hello boys." She smiled a split second before using her accelerated speed to rush up to them.

Bobby was hit with a glancing blow that sent him flying across the room and hitting the floor hard as he crashed through a coffee table. Sam and Dean meanwhile were each raked with extending claws from Eve's hands.

Instantly waves of nausea overtook them as they both fell to the floor.

"It took me a while to think of something fitting for the both of you. After all trying to kill the two of you always seems problematic, somehow you always seem to come back, just like your little angel friend. In the end the solution was far more simple than I thought, almost kicked myself for not thinking of it sooner." She said as she circled around their twisting and writing forms, "Sometimes there are fates worse than death, fates far less merciful, I find that fitting in this case." She finished as Sam and Dean began to transform before her.

Eventually the process was complete and Sam and Dean slowly rose back up off of the floor…as Wendigoes. Eve had turned them into that which they had hunted for so long, and not just any monster, but one of the first that they ever hunted. More so it was one that could not pass itself off as human. They would be forced to live forever as abominations hiding in the darkness with no semblance of their humanity remaining as they fed on human flesh.

Nearby Bobby struggled to pull himself up off the floor as he looked up in horror at what Eve had done.

"Now…feed my children." Eve commanded as Sam and Dean fell upon Bobby like rabid jackals.

Had they not been in Eve's presence, there might have been a chance that they could've resisted her thrall, but at this close proximity they were powerless to defy her. She pulled their strings like puppets as they proceeded to feast upon the man they had come to know as a surrogate father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Japan several hours had passed since the Rodan had been killed as Abby and Owen kept vigil near Balthazar's still unconscious body.

"So THIS will kill Eve?" Owen said rather skeptically as he looked down at the charred piece of bone in his hand they had taken from what little remained of the Rodan's corpse.

"I know it sounds strange Owen, but it's really no stranger than the things that hurt other supernatural beings. Why does iron work on ghosts, why does salt bother demons, why are certain kinds of monsters repelled by certain kinds of plants? It's all relative."

"Yeah I guess so." Owen relented as he then looked back over at Balthazar, "He's been out an awfully long time. Is he going to wake up?"

"Yes…at least I hope so. Obviously he's never tried smiting anything that big before, it took allot out of him."

"Do…do you think that's anything like what Eve did to Godzilla?"

An uncomfortable silence followed Owen's question.

"I'd rather not think about it." Abby finally answered.

Several more moments of silence followed before Owen spoke again.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking about what happened to the slayers, Godzilla, Castiel, Thor. And well…"

"What Owen?"

"Are we going to be next?" He asked with genuine worry as Abby looked over at him.

But just then Balthazar finally started to come around, his body slowly but surely stirring as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Abby, he's waking up!" Owen exclaimed.

"Oh merciful heaven I haven't had a hangover like this since I partied with Dionysus." The angel grumbled as he reached up and rubbed his head, slowly sitting up as he did so.

"You had us worried there for a while. Are you gonna be okay?" Abby asked.

"Nothing that a couple of bottles of ibuprofen can't fix."

"I actually know a really good hangover remedy, if that helps?" Owen advised.

"Do you think you can manage getting us back home?" Abby asked.

"Yea, just give me a few moments to clear my head."

Soon enough they teleported back to the hospital. Once there Balthazar then took Castiel and Thor to what he hoped would be a safe location until they dealt with Eve. After which he returned Abby and Owen back home.

But when they arrived they found a package waiting for them inside on their kiychen table.

"What is this?" Owen asked.

"I don't know, but I smell blood." Abby surmised as she slowly opened it to see Bobby's severed head inside.

"Bobby! NO!" She screamed a split second before a fist suddenly punched through Balthazar from behind!

"Balthazar!" Abby cried as the now dead angel fell to the floor to reveal Eve standing behind him.

"Hello Abby, Owen…I've been waiting for you." She said with a wicked smile as she bolted over to Owen giving him a sharp jab that sent him smashing through several walls of their home.

"Owen!" Abby yelled as she engaged Eve.

Abby knew she couldn't go toe to toe with her, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. But as Abby repeatedly punched her Eve just proceeded to laugh in response as she eventually backhanded Abby away sending her flying out of the house and cleaving a tree in two with her body as she smashed through it.

Just then Owen dove back in with the Phoenix bone in hand, but Eve was far too quick as she caught his wrist before he could stab her.

"My my my, is that what I think it is?" She said right before abruptly breaking his arm resulting in a compound fracture of both his radius and ulna bones.

Owen screamed in pain before Eve clocked him with a roundhouse punch.

As Abby tried to clear the cobwebs she shot towards her but Eve's speed and reflexes dwarfed hers as she easily dodged her. The mother of all then connected with a brutal throat punch that was so horrendous that it broke Abby's trachea while simultaneously damaging several of her cervical vertebrae as she dropped to the floor.

"Wh'what d-did you do to them?" Abby painfully moaned as she lie upon the floor.

"What? The Winchesters? I made them into my children, and then I fed their precious Bobby to them. It's almost poetic don't you think?" She vaunted as she started to reach down towards her.

Owen tried to come to Abby's aid as he flew towards Eve, but just as he reached her she backhanded him aside. By the time he got back up she was already upon him. He looked up only to see Eve flying at him as she shifted in midair thrusting her pelvis hard into his face as she plowed him through another wall and then down into the floor and through it as well. She was now on top of him, literally crushing his head into the ground as her crotch smothered his face. Owen fought and struggled uselessly beneath her.

"Come come now Owen, we both know that you're enjoying this." She teased.

Her thighs then began to squeeze together as Owen let out a muffled wail of torment. Owen could feel his jaw dislocate from the force, a few seconds later his skull cracked.

"Owen!" Abby shouted as she flew over and tried to wrap her arms around Eve from behind to pull her off of him, but her limbs after the spinal damage she received refused to cooperate.

Eve then reached back gouging her thumbs into Abby's eye sockets as she screamed in agony before Eve flipped her overtop of herself and drilled Abby headfirst into what remained of the floor. The mother of all then finally got up releasing Owen as he writhed and squirmed in obvious pain.

Nearby Abby attempted to regain her footing though she was blind and still suffering several shattered vertebrae…she never saw Eve coming. She tackled Abby back down and then mounted her as she proceeded to pummel her mercilessly and repeatedly until she was almost unrecognizable. Behind her Owen tried to lift himself up only to have Eve drop him with a punch to the gut that ruptured several internal organs.

Afterward Eve simply smiled down at the motionless forms around her. She then reached down and grabbed Abby by her hair as she lifted her up off the ground.

"Shame you can't summon those miraculous God powers of yours at will. You are now truly alone. No Winchesters, no Godzilla, no Castiel, no Thor. Who will save you now?" Eve gloated.

"Will we do?" A voice suddenly spoke from behind Eve as she looked over her shoulder.

Outside in the front yard there stood four warriors, one female and three male, all dressed and clad in armor and garb that mirrored Thor's. Though Eve had no idea who they were, she could at least surmise that they were of his race as she took in their scents deeply.

"Friends of the Asgardian I assume?"

"You assume correctly!" Fandral spoke.

"Lady Sif!" Volstagg began, gesturing towards the female warrior, "And the warriors three!" The portly Volstagg proclaimed introducing themselves.

"You possess even less strength than Thor, what makes you think you can stand against me?" Eve reasoned.

"She's not wrong. We could very well be killed." Hogun the grim advised.

"We love a challenge!" Lady Sif bit back.

"For Asgard!" Fandral bellowed as they all charged her at once.

Eve then tossed Abby aside as she slowly walked outside to confront them, not the least bit concerned.

They all converged on her at once as their heavy Asgardian weaponry slammed into her body with tremendous force. But predictably they did not harm her. However the weapons themselves, far stronger than anything forged on Earth with few exceptions did not break when they were brought to bear against her. When they were finished with their initial strikes they paused for a brief moment.

"Is that all?" Eve asked condescendingly.

Somewhat angered and insulted, Volstagg, the physically strongest of the group reared back and connected with a punch that could shatter rock…Eve barely flinched.

"Well, that isn't good." He managed to say right before Eve brought her right leg up kicking him in the chin as he flew through the air.

The remaining three attacked again simultaneously but Eve's speed proved annoying as she practically ran circles around them as she battered them relentlessly.

Meanwhile a still blinded Abby was using her other senses to figure out what was going on as she crawled towards the Phoenix bone, using her sense of smell to pinpoint where it lay. When she had it she levitated herself up off the floor and used her enhanced hearing to point herself in Eve's direction. The Asgardians scattered as Abby flew at her. She turned at the last second, only to pierced through the belly by the bone as the mother of all doubled over from the strike. Abby's eyes slowly regenerated to gaze upon Eve. But rather than of a look of pain of fear, there was a malicious smile instead as the wound suddenly began to glow.

"I suppose this would be a bad time to mention that I'm using Castiel's grace as a shield?" Eve said as Abby's eyes went wide with shock before Eve punched her away as she rolled across the floor.

The phoenix ash bone still lodged in Eve's belly then disintegrated into dust.

"I'm guessing that isn't a good thing?" Fandral said as they all took defensive stances.

"Be gone insects." Eve mocked them as she used the power of Castiel grace to summon an energy blast that leveled all of them instantly.

But nearby, the mortally wounded Abby began to glow and seemingly shake upon the ground. Coming in to contact with Castiel's grace had triggered something within her, and Eve knew what it was as she looked over at her.

"No!" She scowled before Abby's body exploded in an incredible display of shimmering light!

The God given power within her…had been awakened once more.

Abby slowly rose up as her wounds healed instantaneously, her body bursting into white flame as her eyes blazed pure white. She then outstretched her hand as the injuries suffered by Owen and the Asgardians all healed as well. Nearby Balthazar's eyes snapped open as Abby's Godly power resurrected the angel, but Abby then placed all of them into a deep slumber, for she did not wish for them to be in harm's way. In the blink of an eye she tackled Eve head on as they flew at incalculable speeds. They eventually touched down in Badlands National Park smashing a massive indentation into the bedrock with their bodies when they hit. As Eve got back up Abby hit her with a punch that put her into, through and out the back of a plateau a mile across. But as Abby shot after her Eve countered with a punch of her own that sent Abby reeling and spinning into the side of a mountain, her impact causing an avalanche as part of the rock face fell away.

Abby looked up to see Eve glowing as well, she was using Castiel's grace to augment her already freakish strength to unimaginable levels.

"What did you think, that just because you powered up I'd piss my pants and give up? I do not fear you child, God's divine weapon or not!"

"Fear is not a prerequisite of me kicking your ass bitch. You WILL pay for hurting my friends!" Abby snarled, her voice booming with the power that now surged through her body.

With that they both charged at each other. When they collided the heavens themselves shook. With the force of every blow that they landed on each other windows shattered in buildings miles away and birds scattered the next state over. Eve put Abby into the side of another plateau as they fought and struggled within. Suddenly Eve was punched out the top of it and into the upper stratosphere as Abby followed after her. But just as Abby reached her Eve heaved back with her fists clasped together and struck Abby hard sending her crashing back down into the plateau reducing it to rubble upon impact. Just as she emerged from the rubble Eve drilled into her as she smashed deep into the side of another mesa but seconds later Abby was lifting the entire formation up above her head. She then threw the uplifted stratum at Eve, but she smashed clean through it and strait at Abby.

"Enough of this!" Abby roared as her body became the focal point of an unbelievable blast that leveled every remaining bluff and mountain in the area.

But Eve was undaunted as she pushed against the energy wave and moved steadily forward. The mother of all then summoned an explosion of power all her own as she started to push against Abby's eruption of celestial might. As they continued to marshal their strength against each other the landscape around them continued to pay the price as the rock floor beneath them cracked and shifted. Within the maelstrom Abby and Eve finally reached each other as they started trading shots again. Their attacks hit one another with enough force to topple buildings but neither refused to budge even slightly.

Growing tired of the seeming stale mate Eve thrust her hands around Abby's neck as she tried to crush her throat. But Abby retaliated by heaving back and punching her right fist deep into Eve chest. The mother of all screamed, but the sound that escaped her lips wasn't remotely human. Abby then literally pulled Castiel's grace out of her as a blinding light consumed them both. However this also resulted in a shockwave that rippled off of Eve like a stone being thrown into the water. The force of it sending Abby hurtling far away before crashing down.

When the aftermath of the fulmination faded Eve was nowhere to be seen but what now stood and began to grow in her place was too terrifying to even begin to comprehend. A writhing mass of unimaginable horror that was a conglomeration of every nightmarish thing that Eve had ever created since the dawn of time. A living, towering, ponderous mountain of claws, tentacles, teeth, scales and fur. By the time she achieved her full size she was easily a thousand meters tall.

Abby had no idea what had just happened, all that she knew was that she had to stop it.

She flew forward meaning to gore clean through the monstrosity, but when she collided with it she ricocheted off of it like a pinball as she crashed back to earth. But Abby was resolute as she quickly shot back up and let out a thunderous scream as a tidal wave of pure cosmic energy reeled off of her that decimated everything that it washed over before it bore into the hideous thing. It struck the abomination hard as it seemed to teeter for a scant instant, but then it retaliated as an equally destructive crest shot forth from the living breathing atrocity that mowed Abby back down, her body digging a furrow through solid bedrock before finally skidding to a stop.

As Abby slowly sat back up she suddenly heard a voice next to her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sometimes I wonder what God was thinking when he gave you this power?" The horseman Death spoke as she looked over at him.

"You? What are you doing here?"

"What else? Cleaning up your mess."

"Mess? What are you talking about?"

"You have no idea what you've just done do you?"

"Yes, I pulled Castiel's grace out of Eve."

"You've done far more than just that my dear. Have you ever wondered why angels, demons and other beings like Eve and myself require human vessels?"

"Not really."

"Well I'll tell you. It was a cosmic failsafe that God placed upon this plain of existence when he first created the heavens and the Earth. Vessels restrain a great deal of our power, for beings like us in our true forms are both beautiful and terrible to behold. This was God's way of ensuring the survival of the human race should such beings come to Earth. And what you've just done is break the mystical bind that kept Eve tied to her vessel."

"Meaning what?"

"Human extinction." Death said matter of factly.

"Oh poop." Abby muttered under her breath.

"Bravo." Death chastised her.

"What do we do now?"

"*I* do this." The horseman said as he raised up his right hand and snapped his fingers as a sudden rip in the fabric of reality itself opened next to them…a REALLY big one.

Stepping out of it…was Godzilla as Abby's eyes briefly lit up.

"Godzilla's alive!"

"He was never really dead. The destruction of the angel blew him into limbo, a place between life and death, Heaven and Hell. He would've been trapped there forever had I not intervened."

"But still, at Eve's current size-"

"He would still be no match for her, I'm not finished yet." Death said cutting Abby off as he snapped his fingers once again causing Owen to suddenly appear next to Abby.

"Whoa!" Owen blurted out with obvious confusion, considering the last thing he remembered was being stomped by Eve, "Abby?" He went on as they embraced each other.

"Death?" Owen said with surprise, finally realizing he was standing there, "Holy Crap!" He went on as he saw Godzilla as well, "What's going on?" He finished.

"That's what I'd like to know." Abby agreed as she looked back over at the Horseman.

"God may have gifted you with this power, but the love that you and Owen share is always what fueled it."

"Meaning?" Abby asked.

"Kiss him, and find out." Death told her.

Abby and Owen then looked at each other and slowly came together as their lips touched. Suddenly Owen began to glow just like Abby. What they were sharing couldn't be described as anything else but pure bliss, far greater than anything that either of them had ever experienced or felt in their lives. As the glow they now shared intensified Death outstretched his left hand towards them and the other at Godzilla. The horseman became a conduit of transference as the boundless energy radiating from Abby and Owen went through him and into the kaiju. On top of this Death began to add his own nigh omnipotent power to the mix as Abby, Owen and Godzilla all began to grow. By the time he was finished all three of them were nearly the same size as Eve and all glowing brilliantly, fortified by a combination of God's almighty divinity, Death's ancient power and the strength of the love that Abby and Owen shared. Godzilla meanwhile began to transform, His jaws extended further, the musculature upon his body swelled as his dorsal plates grew even longer. As Abby and Owen grew they tore out of their clothes, but the light that emanated from their bodies obscured all but their faces as their eyes gleamed with a blinding radiance.

As one they charged.

Godzilla was the first to attack unleashing a powerful new spiral ray that burned red instead of blue as it struck her body, simultaneously Abby and Owen both drove their burning fists into her as she swayed backwards from the combined attack. But she fought back as she unfurled another shockwave that knocked them all to the ground. But quickly they rose as they gathered their strength. Godzilla, Abby and Owen rammed head on into the mother of all with their unified force. She began to topple over but her endless appendages not only braced her from falling but also reached out attacking and entangling her would be assailants. Despite the power that Abby, Owen, and Godzilla commanded, Eve's power was still immense and unfathomable.

It was then that the three of them used their combined strength to lift Eve up and throw her through the air. When her body landed it registered a magnitude five on the Richter scale. Slowly but surely though Eve rose once more as intense beams of concentrated cosmic energy shot forth from Abby and Owen's chests while Godzilla once again used his spiral ray. The damage being done to Eve's body appeared to be grisly and appalling, but she regenerated almost instantly regardless. The mother of all then fought back as countless beams and rays fired from every part of her grotesque body driving the trio back.

In the meantime Death watched from afar, realizing that even with their new power, this battle had the potential to go on forever and destroy the planet in the process. That would not do, once again he interceded as he outstretched his hands. Behind Eve another massive tear in reality suddenly opened as Abby, Owen and Godzilla heard Death's voice in their minds.

"_Push her through the gate!"_

But just as they were about to act Eve let loose a blast of raw primordial fire more powerful than anything she had summoned yet. The burning fury of the very stars themselves seared into Abby, Owen and Godzilla as they struggled to stand against it.

Desperately they called forth all the power that they had, all three of them releasing energy surges of unbelievable intensity to counteract the fierce tide that Eve continued to assault them with. As the clashing superpowers reached their crescendo giant cracks began to spider web throughout the landscape around them. The power exchanged between them was so terrible and destructive that the tectonic plates deep in the Earth's crust began to tear asunder.

When it seemed that they could stand against it no longer they clasped their hands together. Unknowingly this amplified their power to untold levels as it began to merge and coalesce between the three of them. Godzilla was in the center with Abby and Owen on either side as their amalgamated strength fused together as one. With their hands still joined a concentrated beam of celestial might shot forth from Godzilla's chest as the kaiju emitted a roar so deafening that it could rupture ear drums. The beam struck Eve with the force of a hurricane as her purchase upon the strata beneath her gave way. She was blown into the gateway as she let out a tortured wail of lament and rage.

With that the beam ceased as they let go of each other. Death was about to close the vortex when suddenly dozens of tentacles snaked back out of the gate and grabbed hold of Abby. As Eve continued to tumble within she proceeded to drag Abby with her as she was abruptly jerked off of her feet. Owen darted over to her grabbing hold of her hands as he hung on for dear life, but Eve was too strong as Owen started to get pulled in with her. But at the last second a red blast of radioactive fire cut through the loathsome coils as Eve finally plummeted with one final shriek of frustration into the abyss.

Death then finally closed the tear as Abby fell into Owen's arms. Meanwhile Godzilla was busy incinerating the severed appendages reducing them to ash to make sure that there was nothing left to regenerate.

After that Abby and Owen began to return to normal as their glow ceased and they returned to their normal size.

"Holy…crap!" Owen said breathlessly.

"Are you okay Owen?" Abby asked.

"Okay? That was awesome!" He hooted excitedly.

"You saved me again." Abby said to Owen as they embraced.

"There was no way I was going to let Eve take you with her, and in any case Godzilla saved us both." He told her as they both looked up at the kaiju, realizing that he wasn't changing back.

He had shrunk back to a smaller size but was still larger than he normally was and still retained his new appearance.

"Why isn't he changing back?" Owen wondered aloud.

"Because God doesn't want him to." Death said suddenly appearing next to them.

"What?" Owen asked.

"God's orders, he said that for what's coming he'll need the extra juice." The horseman added.

"What's coming? Care to enlighten us?" Abby asked.

"And spoil the surprise, what fun would that be?"

"So what did you do to Eve, what was that place?" Owen asked.

"Limbo, the same place that Godzilla was trapped in."

"So she isn't dead?" Owen asked.

"No, but she's no longer this world's problem."

"Not that we aren't grateful, but why did you help us? I got the impression that you didn't care." Abby spoke.

"God called me up. We had a heart to heart. I didn't want to at first, but he can prove rather persuasive."

"That he can." Abby agreed with a smile.

"What about Castiel's grace?' Owen prodded.

"Already taken care of, God saw to that himself. As we speak your little angel friend has already brought your friend Bobby back and made the Winchesters human again. You two should know by now that after all of the times that 'team free will' has been killed, blown from one end of this universe to the other and had their brains scrambled that higher powers always seems to set things strait." Death explained.

"Will they remember anything about what Eve did to them, or what she made them do?" Owen asked worriedly.

"No."

"What about Thor?" Abby questioned.

"If you must know, he and the other Asgardians have already returned to their reality and the realm of Asgard. Last I checked Thor was healing nicely with help from his father Odin, who is also currently using the Tesseract to forge a new Mjolnir."

"And Balthazar?" Owen asked.

"I guess we'll just have to see if God has as much a soft spot for him as he does Castiel. Time will tell. In the meantime I must go and repair the varying damage that Eve has done elsewhere on Earth."

But suddenly Owen looked down at himself as he realized that both he and Abby were both completely naked.

"Uh Abby?" He said as she realized it as well, both of them quickly and awkwardly covering their private parts as Death rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

"Oh please." He said rather sarcastically.

"I don't suppose you could use your nigh omnipotence to rustle us up some clothes could you?" Abby said as she looked down at herself briefly and then back up at Death, only to realize that he wasn't there anymore.

"Hmmm, okay. So now we're stuck out in the middle of nowhere stark naked and miles away from anybody." He said in a somewhat worried tone.

Abby then smiled as she pulled Owen in for a long deep kiss.

"Okay, so now we're stuck out in the middle of nowhere stark naked and miles away from anybody." He repeated, this time in a completely different tone with a grin from ear to ear.

Just then they were distracted by the sound of a deep booming roar from Godzilla as he walked off into the distance.

"_Thank you my friend, we couldn't have done it without you." _Abby spoke to him telepathically.

"_My feelings are mutual, fare thee well Abigail." _Godzilla responded as he lumbered away.

"Now…where were we?" Abby asked as her and Owen sandwiched their bodies against each other.

Five minutes later a Boeing seven forty seven out of Wyoming reported spotting two U.F.O.s at twenty thousand feet, but in this case the F stood for something other than flying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in the bottomless and endless void of limbo. Eve floated and drifted, silently fuming with rage.

Even if it took her a million years, she would find a way to return and reclaim the world that was once hers and her progeny.

But she could be patient. Time meant nothing to one who was immortal.

And her time…would come again.

END


End file.
